Noraikyuu!
by Loupiotte9
Summary: Un jour, une âme errante tombe du ciel, pour le plus grand plaisir de Kageyama Tobio, alias le Dieu de la Guerre Bishamonten. En effet, cet insupportable Dieu n'a plus de serviteurs. Nommé Shoyo, notre héros veut accomplir de grandes choses : devenir un Dieu, savoir qui il est, et aider les nombreux amis qu'il se fera sur son chemin. Crossover Noragami x Haikyuu!
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Ceci est ma première fanfiction que je poste ici, alors je vous prierais d'être indulgent et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Comme dit dans la description, il s'agit d'un crossover Noragami x Haikyuu! mais je ne l'ai pas mis dans cette catégorie car j'ai simplement repris "l'univers" de Noragami, pas les persos.

Comme je n'ai que très peu lu Noragami, ma compréhension du monde n'est pas forcément exacte.

Merci de votre compréhension, et laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1

La rencontre

Kageyama Tobio marchait en traînant des pieds, soupirant à fendre l'âme. Enfin, pas exactement, sachant que son expression donnait VRAIMENT envie de fuir loin, très loin.

Trois jours qu'elle était partie. Trois jours qu'il était obligé de raser les murs afin d'éviter les ayakashis et autre créatures maléfiques qui pourrait vouloir sa peau. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait dit : « Tu est insupportable, Tobio ! Je te quitte ! »

Non, il ne s'agit pas là d'une petite amie que notre « charmant » héros aurait désobligée d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais d'une énième shinki, autrement appelé une arme pour dieu.

Bien sur, Kageyama avait obéi et l'avait libérée : il n'est jamais bon de garder un shinki en colère, même si c'est pour ne pas se retrouver tout seul, à la merci de n'importe quel monstre.

Désormais armé de ce qu'on surnommait chez les dieux « le crayon de la honte » invisible aux yeux de simples humains, Kageyama notait un peu partout qu'il était à la recherche d'un shinki assez gentil (et crétin) pour le supporter, lui, Bishamonten, le Dieu de la Guerre.

Qui plus est, Kageyama n'avait jamais demandé à être le Dieu de la Guerre. Mais que voulez-vous, son père étant grièvement malade, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour faire le boulot à sa place. Et Kageyama se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui : quel aurait été son bonheur d'avoir un frère qui aurait pris le rôle ! Il serait resté peinard au palais, sans demander quoi que ce soit.

Tobio en était là dans ses réflexions quand il s'aperçut qu'il pleuvait, et fort, en plus. Il allait se diriger vers l'abri le plus proche (il n'y en avait aucun à la ronde, mais il faillait qu'il se débrouille), quand une grosse goutte de pluie lui tomba avec violence sur le crâne. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment une goutte de pluie... mais une âme errante ! Kageyama hurla de joie comme un gamin de quatre ans, jusqu'à ce qu'un mini éternuement de l'âme le ramène à la réalité. L'observant minutieusement, Tobio remarqua que c'était un garçon de son âge, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle, mais plutôt turbulent, à en juger par la façon dont l'âme s'agitait dans tout les sens.

« Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... »

C'est ainsi que nôtre héros commença les paroles rituelles :

« Toi qui n'as nulle part ou aller et qui ne peut passer de l'autre côté, je vais te donner un endroit où rester. Mon nom est Tobio. Ici tu abandonnes ton vrai nom, je fais de toi mon servant avec cette nouvelle appellation. Ton nom est celui de mon suiveur, obéis à mes ordres et devient mon shinki. Ton nom est Shoyo, l'instrument divin Hi ! Apparaît, Shoyo ! »

Immédiatement, la petite âme blanche se matérialisa en un jeune garçon, dont la première chose que l'on remarquait chez lui était sa tignasse rousse. Kageyama regarda avec stupéfaction ce gamin qui devait à peine mesurer 1m60.

« Tu es sur que tu as 15 ans ? »

Mince, ce n'était décidemment pas la meilleure phrase d'introduction pour bien s'entendre avec son shinki. Tobio apprit alors que cette petite créature n'appréciait pas que l'on se moque de sa taille, car elle lui sauta à la figure tout en lui éternuant copieusement dessus.

« - Mais arrête, tu es complètement fou ! Je suis ton maître, alors appelle-moi Kageyama-sama et respecte-moi !

\- Alors arrête de te moqu... ATCHA ! »

Au comble du désespoir, Tobio en était à se demander si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de rester tout seul au lieu de s'occuper d'un marmot qui ne savait même pas se moucher correctement : pour cause, ce crétin fini s'essuyait dans sa manche !

« IDIOT ! Tu... »

Mais Kageyama n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, il venait seulement de se rendre compte du réel problème qui se posait depuis un certain temps déjà : en plus de finir malade si il restait sous la pluie, son shinki portait un kimono blanc traditionnel, et celui-ci commençait à devenir dangereusement transparent...

Shoyo finit par découvrir sa situation en apercevant le regard insistant de son maître :

« Espèce de pervers ! »

Kageyama détourna (enfin) le regard en rougissant malgré lui : Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un shinki pareil... Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Tobio avait perdu son arme de vue, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un PLAF sonore suivit d'un : « Satanés sandales ! »

Comprenant ce qu'il s'était passé, Kageyama se dirigea vers la source de bruit, pour découvrir son shinki étalé par terre, le kimono étant désormais totalement transparent. Surmontant sa gêne, Kageyama soupira avant de dire :

« - Viens, on rentre chez moi...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas proposé plus tôt ? Et tu peux m'expliquer mon nom ? Parce que Shoyo, ça fait bizarre... »

Se retenant de l'anbandonner par terre et de faire comme si rien de s'était passé, Tobio releva son shinki avant de commencer ses explications :

« - Ça peut signifier paradis volant, et comme tu m'es un peu tombé sur la tête et que tu étais une âme errante... c'est venu comme ça, OK ?

\- Je suis mort ?

\- Pfff... ça va être dur... »

Les deux compères marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, Tobio se lançant dans de fastidieuses explications sur la vie d'un shinki. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas fini quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble dans lequel il habitait.

« - QUOI! Tu n'habites pas dans un palais ou un truc dans le genre ?

\- Non, c'est plus discret comme ça, et en plus mon temple est trop bruyant.

\- Wouah ! Tu as un temple ?

\- Bon, tu viens ou je te laisse mourir de froid dehors ! »

D'un geste sec, Tobio aggripa le bras de son shinki avant de s'élever dans les airs.

« JE VOLE ! C'EST TROP COOL ! »

Le maître décida de ne pas ajouter de commentaire, à moins de sombrer dans une dépression nerveuse.

Le maître et le serviteur rentrèrent par la petite lucarne que Tobio laissait toujours ouverte à cette intention.

L'appartement que Tobio occupait ressemblait à une chambre de bonne, le jeune homme n'y passant que peu de temps en général. Il se composait en tout d'une mini-cuisine, d'un lit et d'une micro-pièce avec douche et toilettes. Désignant les tiroirs se trouvant au bout de son lit, Kageyama proposa :

« Tiens, prends ce que tu veux le temps qu'on aille t'acheter des vêtemements demain. »

Toujours honteux et humilié par sa tenue, le shinki ne se fit pas prier pour changer de tenue.

Quand celui-ci sortit de la « salle de bain », Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'allure son nouveau serviteur, pourtant des vêtements dix fois trop grand pour lui.

« - Je dors où ?

\- Pour l'instant, avec moi, mais il serait préférable de penser à un nouvel appartement.

\- Que... quoi ! Avec toi ? »

Sans ajouter un mot, Tobio poussa Shoyo dans le lit, provoquant un rougissement certain de la part du rouquin. Aussitôt, Kageyama se glissa sous la couette afin d'empêcher son shinki de fuir :

« - Ça ne fait pas plus plaisir que toi, crois-moi ! Mais actuellement, je ne tiens pas à ce que nous soyons malade si l'un d'entre nous dort par terre !

\- Mais j'ai même pas mangé !

\- Mais on s'en fout tu es mort ! Tu n'as plus besoin de manger tout le temps, on mangera demain ! Bonne nuit ! »

Et pour toute réponse, Tobio éteignit la lumière, sentant une petite boule de chaleur se serrer avec résignation contre lui. Notre dieu soupira : la cohabitation n'allait pas être facile...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut!

Je suis de retour avec le chapitre 2 de ma fiction, qui célèbre ma capacité jusqu'alors insoupçonnée à respecter au jour près les délais que je me suis fixée. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, pour l'instant il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais ça arrivera bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas!

Allez, au mois prochain!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Premiers pas dans la vie d'un shinki

La chose qui réveilla Shoyo ce matin fut un rayon de soleil. Cela correspondait assez bien à l'idée qu'il se faisait d'un « premier matin du monde », sachant qu'il s'agissait du premier après sa mort. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua la chose, ou plus exactement Tobio, qui était fermement collée contre lui. Retenant un hurlement, le rouquin ne laissa transparaître sa gêne uniquement avec un léger tressaillement des épaules. Cela suffit pourtant à réveiller Kageyama, qui poussa un grognement avant de marmonner :

« Laissez-moi tranquille avec toutes vos offrandes... »

Tout ceci étant accompagné d'un mouvement du bras, bras en question qui atterrit sur la tête de Shoyo. Repoussé par le bras de son compagnon de chambre, le jeune shinki se sentit entraîné par la couette vers le bord du lit (bien qu'il croyait se souvenir s'être endormi contre mur...). Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva : Shoyo tomba du lit, entraînant la couverture dans un fracas épouvantable qui tâcha de réveiller tout à fait Tobio. Celui-ci ne perdit d'ailleurs pas un instant pour hurler :

« MISAKI ! Tu as encore fais tomber quelque chose... »

Remarquant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de son ancienne shinki, mais d'un petit nouveau, il se rattrapa avec un :

« - CRÉTIN ! Tu ne pouvait pas faire plus attention ?

\- Mais c'est toi qui m'a poussé avec ton bras, imbécile ! »

Comme vous pouvez le constater, notre petit rouquin n'avait pas perdu sa langue, même si il retourna bien vite se réfugier sous sa couette telle une biche aux abois.

Il n'y resta cependant pas longtemps, dérangé par son maître qui semblait décidé à être « un peu » plus gentil :

« - Bon, sort de là et viens m'aider à préparer le petit-déj, pour qu'on puisse t'acheter des vêtements.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je mange, vu que je suis mort ?

\- Si... mais moi là j'ai faim et j'ai pas envie de manger tout seul ! »

En soupirant, Shoyo s'approcha de la cuisinière et regarda d'un air suspect ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo : une brique de lait périmée et une salade flétrie, voilà tout ce qu'il restait.

« Eh... quand es-ce que tu as fait les courses pour la dernière fois, Kageyama ? »

Le regard paniqué que lança Tobio en direction du réfrigérateur laissait comprendre que celles-ci remontaient à bien longtemps...

« - … Bon, eh ben on a qu'à aller manger dans un café... il me reste un peu d'argent je crois...

\- Et moi, je sors habillé comme ça ?

\- Évidemment, idiot ! Tu crois qu'en plus je vais te prêter d'autres vêtements ? De toute façon, tu es invisible aux yeux des autres humains, en dehors des animaux et des enfants, donc ça devrait aller. »

Bien que peu convaincu, Shoyo suivit son maître quand celui-ci s'engouffra dans la petite lucarne qui leur permettait de sortir en toute discrétion, après avoir respectivement pris une douche.

Après une petite marche, les deux compères arrivèrent devant un petit café pas trop plein. S'installant immédiatement à une table, Kageyama se chargea d'aller trouver un serveur, mais fut brutalement interrompu par son décidément très insolent serviteur, qui hurlait en agitant les bras :

« - Mais comment tu vas faire pour commander ? Personne ne peut te voir !

\- Mais crétin ! Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué hier, je peux me rendre visible quand je le désire et toi aussi ! »

Shoyo retomba donc sur la table en râlant, jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur s'approche d'eux avec la carte :

« Pour le petit monsieur, il y a la formule enfant en bas à droite, c'est jusqu'à 12 ans... » et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Le rouquin, rouge comme une tomate, se retourna pile à temps pour voir un Tobio écroulé de rire sur la table :

« - BWAHAHA ! C'est jusqu'à 12 ans ! HOUHOUHOU !... Ahem, tu as quel âge, en fait ?

\- J'ai 16 ans... » maugréa de mauvaise grâce le jeune shinki.

Kageyama se retint alors de remuer le couteau dans la plaie en lui faisant remarquer qu'ils avaient le même âge : Shoyo le savait sûrement déjà...

Le jeune maître se concentra à nouveau sur la situation présente :

« - Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu prends ? »

Sans même attendre la fin de la phrase, Shoyo avait déjà commencé à répondre :

« - Je vais prendre du jambon, deux chocolats, des œufs brouillés...

\- STOP ! J'ai pas l'argent pour tout ça, moi ! Tu prends un chocolat et une ou deux viennoiseries, c'est tout !

\- Oh... Mais tu es un dieu, tu devrais avoir plein d'argent, non ?

\- Oui, bon... On ira le chercher après tes vêtements ! »

Après avoir commandé, les deux compères mangèrent allégrement leur petit-déjeuner, et sortirent.

« - Dis, Kageyama, tu m'as dit que je pouvais me transformer en arme si tu me le demandait, mais on peut pas le faire maintenant ? Ça serait TELLEMENT classe !

\- On est en plein milieu de la rue, imbécile ! Tiens, on est arrivés à une boutique, en plus c'est juste à côté de mon temple, ça sera pratique !

\- Ton temple ? Où ça ? »

Shoyo tourna alors son regard vers la place où ils se dirigeaient : celle-ci était remplie de cinq temples, absolument énormes.

« WOUAH ! Ils sont gigantesques, ces temples ! C'est lequel, le tien ? »

Sans répondre à la question du rouquin, Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le compliment. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite en apercevant au loin une silhouette qui lui était désagréablement familière...

« - Vite ! On rentre à l'intérieur !

\- Mais pourq... »

D'un geste brusque, Kageyama empêcha son shinki de hurler plus longtemps et ils pénétrèrent dans la boutique. Shoyo avait bien essayé de regarder le mystérieux personnage qu'ils devaient éviter, mais la haute stature de Kageyama l'en empêcha.

« Prends ce que tu veux, mais pas trop cher et dépêche-toi, je n'aime pas ne presque plus avoir d'argent sur moi ! »

Pour une fois, Shoyo obéit sans discuter. Il finit ses achats assez rapidement : un simple jean bleu, des baskets rouges et blanches, un t-shirt blanc et un sweat gris clair. Kageyama avait bien essayé de donner son avis, mais il n'avait aucun goût en matière de vêtements pour les autres, et donc dû abandonner.

Une fois habillé, Shoyo se sentit mieux : il pouvait enfin quitter ces vêtements dix fois trop grands pour lui !

« Dis Kageyama, on va où... »

Une vision brutale lui coupa la parole. Il sentit le souffle brûlant d'une voiture qui fonçait droit sur lui. Kageyama avait disparu, seule une petite fille se trouvait non loin de lui, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Le jeune shinki ferma les yeux, se préparant à mourir...

« Eh, imbécile ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

Tobio le secouait sans la moindre délicatesse.

« - Kageyama ? Mais... où est la voiture ? Et la petite fille ?

\- Une voiture ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles... Oh non, je pense que c'est une vision de ton ancienne vie...

\- De mon ancienne vie ?

\- Quand tu n'étais par mort, quoi ! Et ce que tu as vu, ça devait être la façon dont tu as du mourir !

\- Sérieux ? Mais il faut que j'aille voir ma famille, pour les rassurer, leur dire que je vais bien là où je suis !

\- Non, c'est une très mauvaise id... »

Mais Shoyo n'écoutait déjà plus. Il se dirigeait droit vers le temple de Kageyama :

« Allez, on prend ton argent, et tu m'emmènes à l'endroit où tu m'as trouvé ! »

Mais une voix sarcastique arrêta sur-le-champ Kageyama :

« Mais si ce n'est pas notre cher Bishamonten que voilà... ça faisait un bail ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut!

Le chapitre 3 avec un jour de retard! Eh oui, c'est bien lui.

J'ai donc l'honneur de vous présenter dans ce chapitre une partie de la petite bande qui compose l'histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira! J'ai pas fait dans l'originalité, par contre...

Mais sachez que tous les noms de Dieux utilisés existent réellement dans la mythologie japonaise, et il en sera ainsi pour tous les autres! J'ai essayé de trouver les noms qui correspondaient le mieux à nos héros.

Comme d'habitude, les personnages et une partie de l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et n'hésitez pas à me dire en review ou en message privé ce que vous en pensez!

Allez, au mois prochain.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Nouvelles têtes

Kageyama se retourna avec un soupir, il ne pouvait plus l'éviter maintenant.

En plus, il y avait là littéralement tout les habitants des temples : Tsukishima Kei, alias Tsukuyomi le Dieu de la Lune, Tanaka Ryunosuke ou Ryujin le Dieu Dragon, Sawamara Daichi alias Fukurokuju, le Dieu de la Virilité, et enfin Nishinoya Yu ou Kagutsuti le jeune Dieu du Feu, tous accompagnés de leurs shinkis respectifs. D'ailleurs, Kagutsuti n'était-il pas censé se cacher de son père qui voulait sa mort ?

\- Nishinoya, tu ne devrais pas échapper à ton père, au lieu de venir dans un endroit où il pourrait parfaitement te trouver ?

\- Meuh non ! Je suis trop puissant et discret pour lui ! »

Et il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Kageyama souffla : le Dieu du Feu était toujours aussi... explosif.

Ce qui sembla plaire à Shoyo, qui se mit à parler à toute allure :

\- Ça alors, tu es plus petit que moi ! Mais, tu as quel âge, en fait ?

\- J'ai 17 ans, mais tu as dit quoi, juste avant ? » grogna Nishinoya tandis que sa mèche blonde luisait d'un éclat des plus menaçants.

\- Nishinoya-sama, calmez-vous... ce jeune shinki ne sait pas encore tout de ce monde, n'est-ce pas, Kageyama ? » demanda le serviteur de Yu en essayant de calmer le jeu.

Le rouquin courait en tous sens, histoire de parler à chacun des dieux qui se trouvait en sa présence, ce qui ne dérangeait pas son maître. Mais étrangement, le jeune shinki évitait délibérément Tsukishima, sans doute trop effrayé par sa taille imposante. Au bout d'un moment, le serviteur du Dieu de la Lune, agacé, lâcha un :

\- Eh ! N'ignore pas Tsukki-sama, toi !

\- Tais-toi, Tadashi, cet imbécile ne m'intéresse pas. En revanche, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi son maître a choisi un shinki aussi ridicule : tu penses vraiment qu'il pourra se transformer en arme ?

Intérieurement, Kageyama bouillait. Il avait compris que Tsukishima lui lançait un défi. Mais le problème ne résidait pas là : Shoyo ne s'était jamais transformé en arme, il ne savait même pas qu'elle type d'arme il était !

Il n'avait pas le choix : d'un geste, il invoqua la forme armée de Shoyo (qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, sachons-le), nommée Hi pour une raison qui lui était inconnue de lui même.

Sous le regard méprisant de Kei, Kageyama sentit une épée minuscule se matérialiser dans sa main : une dague !

Ce dernier ne manqua pas de réagir à la vue de l'arme :

\- Pathétique... une dague ! C'est quasiment impossible de se battre avec une arme aussi petite.

\- Euh... Attends un peu, pour voir !

Un peu paniqué, Kageyama porta un coup dans le vide, à la manière d'un vrai combat. Et alors, une gerbe de feu apparut et commença à incendier la place, sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée de jeunes dieux.

Ouh là ! Apparaît, Kazeki !

Dans la confusion, Tsukishima fit apparaître son arme, un éventail géant, qui fit disparaître les flammes en quelques instants.

Estimant qu'il avait fait ses preuves, Tobio permit à Shoyo de retrouver sa forme normale :

\- Eh, tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu me changeait en arm...

\- Shoyo ! C'était trop classe ! Tu as enfin fermé le bec de ce crétin de Tsukishima !

hurla Nishinoya tout en interrompant consciencieusement les râleries de Shoyo, sans pour autant être dérangé le moins du monde par le regard noir de Tsukishima.

En fait, Kageyama, c'est quoi la marque bizarre que j'ai sur le cou ?

En effet, le jeune shinki arborait un kanji sur la nuque.

Ce fut Tadashi, le shinki de Tsukishima, qui lui répondit :

\- C'est ta marque de servitude. On reconnaît que tu es un shinki lié à un maître, et elle permet ta transformation en arme.

\- C'est vrai ? Attends, tous les shinkis en ont une ?

\- Oui, mais à différents endroits. Par exemple, la mienne et sur mon mollet. »

Soulevant son pantalon, Tadashi dévoila son kanji, sous les yeux émerveillés de Shoyo.

\- On garde cette marque toute notre vie ?

\- Bien sur, tant que l'on sert le même dieu. Après, si le dieu résilie le contrat qui le lie avec toi, elle disparaît. Sinon, on la garde pour l'éternité, vu que l'on est mort. »

Cette histoire rappela au rouquin son flash-back de son ancienne vie.

\- Dis, Tadashi, tu sais comment tu es mort ?

Cette question fut suivie d'un blanc comme Kageyama n'en avait jamais vu. Mais quel crétin ! Cet imbécile ne savait donc pas qu'il y a des questions qu'il vaut mieux ne pas poser ?

Par miracle, Tadashi reprit contenance et put répondre à cette question :

\- Je... je ne sais pas vraiment...

\- Mais tu n'as pas envie de savoir, pour rassurer ta famille et compagnie ?

\- Bah, tu sais, c'est assez dur de retrouver la trace de tes parents, et en plus, tu as pensé à ce qu'ils diraient si ils te voyaient débarquer en tant que fantôme aux yeux de tous ?

De toute évidence, Shoyo n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la question.

\- Mmmh... C'est vrai ça, maintenant que tu le dis... Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je suis sûr qu'ils comprendront ! Allez, Kageyama, on va chercher de l'argent !

Alors que tous le regardait à présent, effarés par cette assurance inébranlable, seul Tanaka, le dieu Dragon, explosa de rire :

\- MOUAHAHA ! Et tu vas partir maintenant ? Kageyama, ton shinki est vraiment trop drôle ! Eh, les gars, on a qu'à les accompagner, on a rien à faire, en ce moment !

\- LES AUTRES n'ont rien à faire, rectifia Chikara, son shinki. TOI, par contre, c'est la période du Nouvel An, globalement la seule où tu travailles ! Alors, au boulot !

Pendant que tous discutaient de si ils devaient où non accompagner Shoyo, Kageyama entraîna son shinki vers son temple :

\- Bon alors, on va voler, parce que avec le monde qu'il y a, tu risques de te faire écraser !

Bien que le rouquin n'appréciait guère ce genre de remarques, il dût reconnaître que son maître avait raison : une foule absolument immense se pressait devant l'entrée de la demeure de Bishamonten.

Tandis qu'il la survolait, Shoyo regardait partout, fasciné :

\- Il est encore plus grand, vu de l'intérieur ! Oh, regarde, c'est qui ces gens-là ?

\- Ce sont des moines. Comme se sont eux qui gardent l'argent, on va aller faire un petit tour dans la pièce à côté...

\- Mais c'est du vol !

Tobio avait bien essayé de se contenir devant les questions incessantes de son serviteur, mais il dut reconnaître que là, il avait craqué

\- IMBÉCILE ! JE TE RAPELLE QUE C'EST MOI LE DIEU ALORS LES GENS VIENNENT DÉPOSER DE L'ARGENT POUR QUE J'EXAUCE LEURS VŒURS ALORS C'EST NORMAL QUE JE PRENNE L'ARGENT !

Bien que choqué par la violence de cette phrase, Hinata trouva tout de même la force de répliquer

\- Si c'est du vol ! Parce que tu ne vas pas exaucer leur vœu !

OK, là, il n'avait pas tort. Mais...

\- Bon, je te promets que si on croise une guerre sur le chemin, on sauvera une personne, d'accord ?

C'était une promesse complètement stupide, sachant que le risque qu'ils se retrouvent subitement en plein milieu d'une guerre était nul. Mais cela semblait satisfaire Shoyo, qui finit par se taire.

Passant en même temps qu'un moine dans la salle du coffre, les deux compères s'approchèrent de l'endroit où était entreposé l'argent. D'un geste vif montrant une grande habitude, Kageyama ouvrit le coffre et fourra des poignées d'argent dans ses poches.

\- Tiens, mets-en aussi là-dedans, dit-il en tendant un petit porte-monnaie à Shoyo.

\- Quand même, je me sens pas très rassuré... Tu es sur que personne ne peut nous voir ? Même moi ?

\- Bien sur que non personne ne peut nous voir ! Seuls les animaux, les jeunes enfants et les personnes désespérées peuvent nous voir. Enfin, il y a encore les personnes avec des capacités spéciales...

À ce moment-là de sa phrase, Kageyama comprit qu'il aura mieux fait de ne rien dire sur ce sujet. Il ne se trompait pas : Hinata réagit immédiatement

\- M... Mais si on tombe sur une personne avec des capacités spéciales ?

\- Eh bien, on lui dira la vérité : que je suis le Dieu de la Guerre. Sois personne ne la croira, soit tout le monde trouvera ça génial et on aura plein d'argent. Bon, on y va maintenant, tout le monde doit nous attendre.

En effet, tout le monde était devant l'entrée du temple

\- On est prêts ! Tout le monde vient, même Tsukishima ! On va où ?

Nishinoya venait de crier bravement cette phrase, se mettant à sauter partout sous les yeux paniqués de son shinki Asahi. Quand à Tsukishima, il lui lançait un regard noir dont il avait le secret. Kageyama se doutait que le « même Tsukishima » de la phrase signifiait qu'il avait été forcé de venir, encadré comme il l'était par Nishinoya et Tanaka, qui semblait avoir convaincu Chikara qu'il pourrait faire son boulot de dieu plus tard.

\- On va où tu m'as trouvé, Kageyama ?

\- Oui, et après on verra si tu te souviens de trucs.

\- On y va ! Hurlèrent en chœur la petite troupe avant de bondir dans les airs.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour!

Je suis à l'heure, c'est merveilleux! (en même temps, je suis en vacances, j'ai quand même intérêt à respecter les délais que je me suis moi-même fixée, mais passons...)

C'est un chapitre assez court, mais qui est le préquel du véritable objectif de l'histoire et j'espère que mon simulacre de combat n'est pas trop mal rendu...

N'hésitez à mettre des reviews, je n'en ai pas eu jusqu'à présent mais ce serait un honneur pour moi de pouvoir y répondre!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Qui je suis

Shoyo trouvait déjà que voler était quelque chose de génial, mais voler avec les plus grands dieux du monde était comme un rêve !

Mais il ne resta pas longtemps dans cet état de béatitude : d'un mouvement du bras, Tsukishima empêcha le shinki d'aller plus loin (et le propulsa par la même occasion trois mètres derrière, dans les bras d'Asahi).

\- Kageyama, qu'est-ce que ce shinki est stupide ! Si tu avances plus loin, tu vas tous nous faire repérer !

\- Mais je croyais qu'on était invisibles aux yeux des humains !

\- Oui, mais pas à leurs yeux...

C'est seulement à cet instant que Shoyo remarqua l'énorme masse noire qui se trouvait devant eux, mais qui heureusement, ne semblait pas les avoir repérés.

\- Wouah ! Ce machin est énorme ! Qu'est-ce que c'est... attends, c'est pas un humain avec des capacités spéciales, quand même ?

Kageyama constata avec désespoir que son shinki était obnubilé par cette histoire d'humains aux capacités spéciales, mais il n'avait pour une fois pas tort

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... en fait, il s'agit d'âmes qui n'ont pas pu accéder au paradis, et qui n'ont pas eu la chance de trouver un maître contrairement à toi. Ces âmes sont alors polluées par les émotions négatives des gens, et deviennent des ayakashis, ces sortes de monstres que tu vois là.

Koshi, le shinki de Daichi, fit alors une remarque très intéressante

\- Comme les ayakashis se nourrissent des émotions négatives des gens, il doit y avoir plein de personnes tristes ici. Ce n'est pas le cas durant un enterrement ? Enfin, je crois... s'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant les mines ahuries de ses camarades.

Shoyo se retint de sauter dans les bras de Koshi. Il s'agissait peut-être de sa famille !

Mais Nishinoya ramena tout le monde à la réalité

\- Sauf que là, on a un gros machin pas très gentil qui nous bloque le passage. Si on veut voir si c'est bien la famille de Shoyo, on a pas le choix, il faut passer ! Aaaaasahi !

\- Mais Nishinoya-sama... Ce truc est énorme, on ne peux pas plutôt le contourner discrètement ?

\- Asahi, je t'ai déjà dit que si tu es un homme, tu dois combattre en toutes circonstances, pour séduire de jolies filles ! Tsuyoiki ! Apparaît !

Même si il avait du mal à comprendre le lien entre combattre un monstre et les jolies filles, Shoyo ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier devant la forme armée d'Asahi, une énorme lance. Mais il n'avait pas fini : Chikara se transforma en poings de pierre que son maître s'empressa de porter, Sugawara en un sabre qui produisait d'énormes bourrasques, et enfin Tsukishima et son éventail

\- Ben alors, t'es à la traîne, Bishamonten ?

\- Sûrement pas ! Hiki, apparaît !

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shoyo retrouva la sensation étrange qui annonçait sa transformation. Quelques instants plus tard, il ne sentait plus son corps : seul son esprit restait libre, habitant la dague contrôlée par Kageyama.

Immédiatement, les cinq maîtres se précipitèrent vers la bête. D'un même mouvement, Daichi et Tsukishima agitèrent leurs armes respectives et deux énormes lames de vent vinrent heurter le monstre, qui se retourna en grognant. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas affecté par l'attaque, ce qui étonna Shoyo, qui lui avait grandement envie de passer à l'action.

C'était sans compter sur Nishinoya : le petit dieu, la mèche brillant d'excitation, lança son arme sur la bête. Mais celle-ci, sans doute préparée après les vents, rejeta la lance comme si il s'agissait d'un jouet... et Noya avec.

D'un cri de douleur, Yuu amorça une dangereuse descente vers le sol, mais d'un geste vif réinvoqua la forme humaine de son shinki, qui le rattrapa.

Du sang suintait de sa blessure, heureusement peu profonde :

\- Les gars, occupez-vous de lui, j'emmène Noya-sama au temple !

\- Mais je peux me battre !

Un regard noir de Daichi lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas en position de répliquer.

Alors qu'Asahi emmenait son maître loin des combats, Shoyo comprit que la vie d'un dieu n'était pas sans danger, et que Kageyama avait intérêt à avoir quelques expériences en matière de combat si il ne voulait pas finir sérieusement blessé.

Mais le jeune shinki n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette pensée : d'un mouvement, Tobio fit jaillir une gerbe de feu en direction du monstre. Celui-ci tenta de la repousser, mais les deux maîtres du vent augmentèrent la puissance du feu, à telle point que la gerbe se transforma en un véritable brasier. Heurté de plein fouet, l'ayakashi se consuma en quelques instants.

\- Ouais ! On a réussi ! Hurla Tanaka.

\- Regardez ! Koshi avait raison, c'est bien un enterrement !

En effet, l'assemblée était bien en plein deuil. Étrangement, Shoyo se mit à trembler, mais il ne savait pas si c'était d'excitation ou de peur à l'idée de retrouver sa famille.

Se rapprochant, Shoyo aperçut des tignasses rousses aux premiers rangs : il devait s'agir de sa famille, ça ne pouvait pas en être autrement ! Tous étaient en larmes, même la plus jeune. Le shinki se souvint alors que les jeunes enfants pouvaient voir les dieux et recula prestement dans l'ombre.

Une dernière image le frappa cependant.

Une photo. En dessous, quelques mots achevèrent de le bouleverser :

 _Shoyo Hinata :_

 _2001-2016_


	5. Chapter 5

Helloooooo!

Incroyable! Ma ponctualité est une fois de plus présente parmi nous!

Bon je ne fais pas vous le cacher, c'est parce qu'on est dimanche, donc j'ai le temps.

Sinon, je préviens les âmes "sensibles", c'est un chapitre assez émouvant. J'ai moi-même eu quelques petits frissons en le relisant, je l'avoue (et voilà que je me jette des fleurs alors que j'ai même pas de reviews... ).

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

PS: Mais si vous ne le faites pas c'est pas grave, je sais que je ne le fait jamais alors je ne vais pas forcer les autres. Par contre je remercie (enfin j'y pense!) les gens qui ont mis cette fanfic' dans leurs favoris ou qui la suivent, comme Kirishima28 (bon pseudo!) ou Chini-chan!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Retrouvailles

Kageyama se sentait bizarre. Ça faisait bien des années qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé en présence d'autant d'humains qui ne pouvaient le voir. Enfin presque... Le jeune dieu venait en effet de remarquer une touffe rousse qui dépassait à peine du dossier d'une chaise. Déduisant que celle-ci appartenait à un enfant qui pouvait le voir, son premier réflexe fut de reculer. Seulement, son shinki s'était avancé un peu trop près de l'assemblée, qui est plus est devant l'enfant.

Kageyama avait d'abord cru que Shoyo serait assez intelligent pour se mettre hors de vue de l'enfant, comme le laissait présager les pas en arrière qu'il fit d'abord. Cependant, Shoyo restant un crétin, il revint à nouveau vers l'enfant.

Tout en soupirant copieusement, Kageyama se dirigea vers son serviteur afin de l'arrêter dans sa curiosité mal placée. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le traîner vers le groupe de dieux qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, Tobio ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers ce que regardait son shinki avec tant d'attention...

 _Bon sang._

C'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas la chose à faire dans ce genre de situation : vive comme l'éclair, l'enfant se retourna... pour ne rien voir sur le sol à côté d'elle.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils avaient eu chaud.

D'un geste du bras, Tobio avait attrapé son shinki et avait rejoint d'un bond ses camarades dieux. Shoyo lui semblait étrangement léger. Une petite boule rousse et mouillée de larmes, qui ne bougeait pas. Enfin...

D'un coup, Shoyo se raidit dans les bras de Kageyama, les yeux encore plus perdus dans le vague qu'auparavant. Cette scène dura quelques instants seulement, au bout desquels le rouquin se redressa et poussa un hurlement primitif, mais qui contenait toute la tristesse du monde.

C'est à ce moment que Asahi et Nishinoya choisirent d'arriver, et au cri de Shoyo se rajouta le cri de terreur d'Asahi.

On ne pouvait décidement pas faire pire. L'enfant se retourna, son visage barbouillé de larmes s'éclairant d'une lueur de surprise. Il leur fallait déguerpir, et vite. Sans même se regarder, l'assemblée de dieux se précipita vers la porte et sortit dans une parfait synchronisation.

La bonne nouvelle, cependant, c'était que Shoyo semblait s'être à peu près remis de son choc. Kageyama le reposa par terre avec précaution, et le rouquin raconta ce qu'il avait vu.

\- Je... j'ai une vision. De mon passé. Kageyama, tu te souviens de la fois où je t'avais dit qu'une voiture me fonçait dessus, avec une petite fille qui pleurait ?

Oui, Kageyama s'en souvenait. Eh, mais attendez. La petite fille...

La claque sonore que se donna Tobio sur le front surprit tout le monde. Mais Tsukishima mit peu de temps à se remettre de ses émotions, et ne rata pas l'occasion d'un petit sourire moqueur envers la grande marque rouge que Kageyama arborait désormais au milieu du front.

\- Shoyo, la petite fille que l'on a vue tout à l'heure, c'était ta sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui... elle me ressemble tellement ! Je suis fier qu'elle soit en vie !

À cet instant, Shoyo s'écroula sur le sol, son visage qui venait de s'illuminer étant retourné au désespoir le plus profond. Le jeune shinki venait de comprendre qu'il avait donné sa vie pour celle de sa sœur.

Une vie pour une autre. Le sens du sacrifice pour les humains, Kageyama venait seulement de le comprendre. Lui, qui avait été choyé durant toute son enfance, l'enfant destiné à devenir un des plus puissants Kamis de sa génération. Bien sur que non il ne pouvait pas comprendre. La maladie de son père l'ayant soudainement projeté dans le monde des responsabilités, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon pleurnichard, incapable de tenir son rôle de manière aussi élémentaire qu'en réussissant à garder ne serait-ce qu'un shinki auprès de lui. Mais il pouvait changer cela. Et la petite tignasse rousse qui pleurait à ses pieds allait l'y aider. S'abaissant au niveau de son serviteur, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui lui fit relever la tête :

\- Hinata. Hinata Shoyo, c'est bien ça ? Il est temps d'aller montrer à ta famille comment tu vas.

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, la famille Hinata sortit de l'église, en tête du cortège.

D'un même mouvement, les jeunes dieux se placèrent à la fin du cortège, afin de ne pas se faire voir par la petite sœur de Shoyo.

Avec dignité, ils assistèrent à l'enterrement du corps. Le rouquin se retint de pleurer, et tous regardaient solennellement la scène, les shinkis sans familles comme les dieux, privilégiés depuis des générations.

Quand enfin la cérémonie se termina, le plus dur restait cependant à faire : il s'agissait de suivre la famille parmi la foule sans se faire repérer, et même en étant visible, un groupe de jeunes avec pour certains des tatouages étranges, ce n'est jamais très rassurant.

Tout le monde fit alors preuve de trésors de discrétion, même si c'était plus compliqué pour certains que pour d'autres : Nishinoya et Shoyo n'avait aucun mal à se fondre dans la foule alors que Kageyama et Asahi terrorisaient le moindre passant d'un simple regard.

La famille arriva enfin devant leur maison : une petite habitation traditionnelle un peu à l'écart de la ville, mais tout de même assez proche pour les trajets quotidiens.

\- Et maintenant tu comptes faire quoi, Shoyo ? Demanda Tanaka d'un air excité qu'il s'efforçait en vain de contenir.

Devant l'air devenu désespéré du jeune shinki, n'importe qui pouvait comprendre qu'il n'avait manifestement pas réfléchi à la question.

Heureusement, Kageyama arriva à la rescousse avec une solution ô combien géniale :

\- Bah tu n'as qu'à rentrer et parler à ta sœur !

Devant le fou rire de Tsukishima et Tadashi, Tobio se rendit compte que son idée n'était peut-être pas si géniale que ça... Mais il fut tout de même décidé que l'on ferait ainsi, personne n'ayant une meilleure idée à proposer.

Mais se posait alors un autre problème : comment rentrer, Shoyo n'allait tout de même pas sonner à la porte et donner une attaque à la première personne qui le verrait ! Le jeune shinki trouva cependant la fenêtre de la chambre de sa sœur et s'y glissa discrètement, dans l'attente de son arrivée. Cela ne prit pas longtemps.

Shoyo ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose en particulier, mais certainement pas à ce que sa sœur se jette dans ses bras en criant :

\- Nii-san ! Je savais que tu viendrais nous dire au revoir !

Le rouquin se sentit alors extrêmement heureux en sentant la petite boule de chaleur se plaquer contre son torse, mais quand celle-ci commença à la tirer par la main afin de le montrer à ses parents, il sut qu'il allait devoir être bref :

\- Écoute-moi bien euh...

Bon, pour la brieveté, on repassera.

\- Je m'appelle Natsu, grand frère ! Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublié...

Et voilà qu'il l'avait vexée, maintenant...

Shoyo saisit alors la fillette par les épaules, et lui dit le plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait :

\- Bon, Natsu, je n'ais pas beaucoup de temps. Tu vois, il y a mes amis qui m'attendent dehors. Sache que je t'aime, et que je suis fier de t'avoir sauvée. Tu peux dire à Papa et à Maman que tu m'as vu, ils ne te croiront sûrement pas mais on ne sait jamais. Oh, et dis-leur aussi que je les aime !

\- Mais Nii-san, tu ne restes pas ?

Oups, le shinki n'avait pas prévu ça... mais les mots ne furent pas nécessaires pour calmer les craintes de la rouquine. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras avec toute la force dont elle était capable, ses larmes chaudes coulant sur le sweat de Shoyo. Il répondit à son étreinte, et leurs larmes se mélèrent quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

Shoyo enjamba la fenêtre et se retourna, juste à temps pour aperçevoir le visage de ses parents, qui, alertés pas les gémissements de la fillette, avaient fait irruption dans la chambre.

Mais il était déjà l'heure de partir, la main de Kageyama sur son épaule le lui rappela. Sa place était ici, avec son nouveau maître et ses nombreux amis. Et l'aventure ne faisait que commencer pour nos héros, car un nouvel objectif venait d'apparaître dans la tête de Shoyo...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

En route pour l'aventure !

\- Devenir un dieu ? Mais t'es malade !

C'est seulement le lendemain de la découverte de ses origines que Shoyo soumit cette requête à son maître Kageyama.

Pourtant, dans la tête du shinki, tout paraîssait simple : il était persuadé que d'autres shinkis étaient dans la même situation que lui, et voulaient savoir qui était leur famille. Et il voulait les guider en devenant leur chef. Il avait déjà même trouvé son nom : « le dieu des âmes perdues ». Sauf que... le dieu de la guerre le ramena bien vite à la réalité :

\- Je te rappelle que tu as déjà demandé « subtilement » aux shinkis si ils voulaient retrouver leur famille, mais il faut aussi que je te rappelle comme ça s'est terminé ?

Ça, Shoyo n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

En effet, la plupart des shinkis à qui il avait posé la question l'avait regardé en souriant d'un air gêné, puis lui avaient dit que cette question faisait partie de celles qu'ils valaient mieux ne pas poser. Enfin, ce n'était pas le pire. À l'annonce de cette question, Yamaguchi avait fui en courant, et Shoyo l'avait poursuivi, prenant cela pour un potentiel oui. Mais le garçon aux cheveux verts courait incroyablement vite, et l'avait semé rapidement. D'ailleurs, Tsukishima avait passé le restant de la journée à chercher son serviteur et en voulait encore mortellement aux deux zigotos.

\- Et puis, devenir un dieu, ça ne se fait pas comme ça !

\- Ah bon ? Et comment on fait alors, Monsieur-je-sais-tout ?

\- Euh... il faut demander à Kiyoko, c'est la déesse de... pleins de trucs ! Je suis sure qu'elle doit savoir, elle !

Pour une fois, Shoyo était fier d'avoir comme maître Kageyama. Il avait enfin trouvé une piste pour devenir un dieu. Kageyama, tout fier de susciter une véritable admiration pour son shinki, en rajouta une couche :

\- Le mieux, c'est d'aller demander à Tanaka et Nishinoya si ils savent où on peut la trouver, ils sont complètement fous amoureux d'elle !

Et c'est comme ça que les deux compères durent endurer une loooongue liste de toutes les qualités de Kiyoko Shimizu, alias Benten, déesse de l'Éloquence, de la Musique, de la Littérature, des Arts, des Vertus, de la Sagesse, de la Prospérité et de la Longévité (oui, Tanaka et Nishinoya connaissent la liste complète, c'est bien la seule chose qu'ils ont retenu sans difficultés).

Au final, les deux dieux acceptèrent de révéler le lieu où se trouvait leur bien-aimée, à condition qu'ils puissent accompagner Kageyama et Hinata dans leur voyage. Mais c'était sans compter sur un petit rappel à l'ordre...

\- Eh les deux idiots, je vous rappelle qu'elle refuse de vous voir depuis que vous avez traumatisé son shinki !

\- Mais Chikara, on voulait juste lui demander comment elle avait réussi à être le shinki de Kiyoko-sama !

Shoyo eut alors droit à l'histoire complète de l'époque pas si lointaine où Tanaka et Nishinoya rendaient une visite quasi-quotidienne à déesse. Celle-ci leur avait présenté son shinki Hitoka, mais les deux compères la terrorisèrent par leur « exubérante » bonne humeur. Depuis, Kiyoko refusait de les voir avant que sa shinki soit prête à les supporter.

La manière dont Tanaka raconta l'histoire donnait presque l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un événement tragique, mais on en était loin, sachant que cela s'était passé il y a une semaine.

Notre petit rouquin apprit donc également à respecter l'autorité de Chikara, celui-ci ayant son propre maître et un des dieux les plus puissants sous sa coupe.

Kageyama mit alors fin aux suppliques de Nishinoya pour aller voir Kiyoko afin de demander ce pourquoi ils étaient venus au départ :

\- Et elle habite où, Kiyoko ?

\- Dans une grotte qu'elle a aménagé dans la montagne que vous voyez là-bas. Comme il n'y a pas de couverture réseau et qu'elle ne risque pas de t'appeler, vous allez devoir y aller à pied.

Le dieu de la Guerre jeta alors un regard inquiet à son shinki : il espérait que celui-ci avait retenu que les dieux pouvait se téléporter n'importe où quand une personne les appelait ou demandait leur aide, ce qui était bien pratique.

À son grand soulagement, Shoyo semblait avoir comprit la conversation, ce qui épargna à son maître une longue séance d'explications.

\- Enfin, on met combien de temps pour aller à cette montagne ?

\- Si vous volez, je dirais deux-trois jours, pas plus.

Le rouquin ne put alors s'empêcher de rajouter son grain de sel :

\- Deux-trois jours ? Mais comment on va faire pour manger et dormir, Kageyama ?

\- Mais tu es mort, bon sang ! Techniquement, tu n'as pas besoin de manger ou de dormir, c'est juste par habitude que l'on fait ça !

Heureusement, cette conversation ne se termina pas par un débat parsemé d'explications de notre jeune Bishamonten, les deux comparses décidant tout simplement de s'acheter à manger, « au cas où ils auraient un petit creux », comme disait Shoyo pour se justifier.

Enfin, le maître et le shinki se décidèrent à partir, leurs affaires prêtes.

Shoyo était cependant déçu, pensant que leur départ aurait plus d'impact sur leurs nouveaux camarades. Bon, il fallait reconnaître que l'absence de Tsukishima ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, mais le sourire chaleureux de Koshi lui aurait donné du courage pour partir, car supporter les remontrances de Kageyama pendant trois jours sans aucun échappatoire possible ne le réjouissait guère.

Mais toutes ses inquiétudes disparurent quand ils commencèrent à voler, le dieu comme le serviteur redevenant des enfants pendant ce laps de temps. C'est donc en souriant bêtement que nos deux héros rentrèrent en collision avec deux jeunes garçons, dont l'un n'attendit pas pour faire savoir son mécontentement :

\- Mais qui êtes-vous pour oser rentrer dans Daikokuten, le Dieu de la Richesse ?

Son voisin le ramena immédiatement sur terre :

\- Tu sais, tu peux juste dire ton nom normal, Oikawa, personne ne t'appelle Daikokuten de toute façon... et en plus, on connaît Tobio, donc tu sais qui c'est normalement.

\- Mais Hajime-chan, c'est pour impressionner mes ennemis... Oh salut Tobio-chan, tu ne m'avais décidément pas manqué !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou!

Et qui voilà? C'est moi!

Le chapitre 7 est pile à l'heure, et j'en suis très heureuse. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sachant que j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire (comme tous mes chapitres), mais particulièrement parce que introduire de nouveaux personnages dans une histoire fait partie de mes moments préférés dans l'écriture. Et vous ne serez pas déçus avec les nouveaux personnages des chapitres qui vont suivre, du moins je le pense.

Je remercie AsterRealm de un pour m'avoir fait participer à son sondage, de deux pour avoir mis mon profil d'auteur en alerte! J'espère que le sondage sera une réussite!

Bon, j'en ai terminé, au mois prochain!

* * *

Chapitre 7

Premier vrai combat

 _Tobio-chan ?_

Ce surnom était décidément le plus insupportable que Kageyama ait jamais eu à entendre. Oikawa et lui n'étaient pas si proches, et il n'était pas une fille, bon sang !

\- Comment va Akio ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu à la maison pour le voir !

Oikawa n'avait rien perdu de cette bonne humeur qui avait le don d'agacer la plupart des gens qui le croisaient. Mais en plus, il gardait son talent pour poser des questions en apparence innocentes, mais qui mettaient dans une gêne profonde ceux qui devaient y répondre. Kageyama n'y faisait donc pas exception, parler de son père gravement blessé par un ayakashi et dont il devait prendre la place le dérangeait au plus haut point.

\- Il va mieux, mais il est toujours incapable de se lever de son lit.

En effet, la blessure s'était infectée et l'eau bénite ne faisait que ralentir la croissance de l'infection, sans espoir de guérison pour le moment.

Kageyama prit alors le temps de dévisager Hajime, le shinki d'Oikawa depuis toujours. Le serviteur était le seul qui pouvait supporter Tooru pendant longtemps, et un lien très fort s'était créé entre eux. Oikawa était un ami de la famille Kageyama, Hajime et lui venaient souvent chez Tobio, à son grand désespoir. Et pour cause : le brun aux yeux noisettes ne cessait de taquiner Kageyama sur son incapacité à garder un shinki, alors que lui et Hajime se connaissaient depuis l'enfance. À sa grande satisfaction, le jeune dieu remarqua qu'il dépassait Hajime de peu, mais qu'il le dépassait tout de même ! Cependant, la musculature de Tobio ne rivalisait même pas avec celle du shinki...

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Kageyama n'entendit pas Oikawa demander si le rouquin qui se trouvait à côté de lui était bien son shinki, ce qui fait que Shoyo dut se défendre seul. Ce fut cependant avec réserve qu'il le fit, étant terrorisé par les muscles de Hajime et l'aura de puissance qui se dégageait de Daikokuten :

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi le shinki de Tobio, Chibi-chan ? D'ailleurs, je peux t'appeler Chibi-chan ?

Le concerné allait protester quand il se rendit compte qu'Oikawa n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part, et continua sa discussion pour l'instant à sens unique :

\- Et c'est quoi ton vrai nom, en fait ? Et aussi, en quelle arme tu peux te transformer ?

Shoyo allait répondre quand Kageyama plaqua violemment sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase.

\- Ne réponds pas Shoyo... On ne dévoile sa forme d'arme que dans un combat, normalement...

Après cette phrase, le jeune dieu ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard de défi à celui qui l'avait toujours battu, que ce soit dans un combat à mains nues ou avec une arme.

Bien entendu, Oikawa mordit immédiatemment à l'hamecon et lança, bravache :

\- Et si on réglait ça maintenant ? Après tout, j'aurais une présentation complète de Chibi-chan et je pourrais voir si tes capacités de coordination avec un shinki sont toujours aussi médiocre que quand nous étions enfants...

S'en était décidément trop pour Kageyama, qui invoqua la forme armée de Shoyo. Cependant, le shinki eut largement le temps de protester : c'est vrai quoi, ça faisait trois fois qu'il se transformait, et à chaque fois il n'avait rien demandé ! Et puis, même si il ne voulait pas mettre Kageyama dans l'embarras, leurs capacités de coordination devaient être loin d'égaler celle d'un dieu et d'un shinki se connaissant depuis l'enfance.

Kageyama semblait aussi s'en rendre compte, au fur et à mesure que la situation s'aggravait. Car Oikawa semblait vraiment très excité par ce combat, et que même si Hajime avait quelque peu protesté, disant qu'ils allaient les battre facilement, les deux formaient un duo redoutable.

Il réussit pourtant à se détendre un instant, sa motivation étant remonté en flèche après la réplique de Hajime : oh que non, ils n'allaient pas se faire battre par Oikawa et son arme au nom ridicule ! (Franchement, le nom Panchiki le faisait rire à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait). De plus, il avait l'avantage de connaître la plupart des capacités de Hajime et Oikawa, alors que Shoyo et ses « talents » étaient totalement inconnus à leurs adversaires. Même si il savait que cela ne serait pas facile, Tobio avait bon espoir de remporter ce combat.

\- Oh une dague ! Que c'est mignon ! Poings américains contre dague, ça va être un combat très rapproché, Tobio-chan !

\- Ça, c'est ce que tu crois !

Tobio savait également que révéler une de ses principales cartes maîtrsses en début de combat n'était jamais une bonne idée. Mais la tentation de frimer devant Oikawa était trop forte. C'est donc fièrement qu'il brandit sa dague enflammée sous les yeux de son aîné..

La joie de Kageyama augmenta encore plus devant l'expression réellement surprise qu'arborait son adversaire, bien vite remplacée par celle du défi :

\- Tu penses pouvoir me tenir à distance avec ces quelques flammèches ? Franchement Tobio-chan, je pensais que tu me considérais un peu plus puissant que ça !

D'une virvelote, Tooru se placa habilement derrière Kageyama et lui faucha les jambes. Le jeune dieu se sentit tomber avant de bien vite reprendre ses esprits et de continuer à flotter.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne veuille pas te tuer, Tobio, ou tu ne serais déjà plus de ce monde !

Se relevant péniblement, Kageyama prit alors conscience de la véritable difficulté de la tâche qu'il s'était fixée en défiant Oikawa. Car en dehors de son manque de coordination certain avec son arme, Kageyama était également bien moins expérimenté en combat que son aîné ! En plus, les combats entre dieux restaient rares, leur priorité étant d'éliminer les ayakashis.

Il ne lui restait qu'une seule solution, et elle n'était pas des plus faciles : être en symbiose avec son exubérant shinki et élaborer une stratégie pour vaincre ce redoutable duo que formaient Oikawa et Hajime.

Sauf que la stratégie n'était vraiment pas le fort de Kageyama. La chose la plus intelligente qu'il trouva à faire était donc de l'attaquer afin de voir sa réaction, et d'adapter son combat après.

C'est donc l'épée droit devant que le jeune dieu fonca sur Oikawa, qui était plus que prêt à le recevoir.

D'un coup de dague, Kageyama tenta d'embrocher son adversaire, tentative infructueuse puisqu'Oikawa l'esquiva habilement, la lueur des flammes lui donnant alors un air machiavélique.

\- C'est vraiment de cette manière que tu comptes me vaincre, Tobio-chan ? Franchement, je suis étonné que tu puisse vaincre des ayakashis.

Une fois de plus, le brun passa derrière Kageyama et réussit cette fois-ci à le toucher. La morsure du poing américain déchira le dos de Tobio, qui perdit une nouvelle fois l'équilibre.

Mais au lieu de retomber pitoyablement comme la première fois, Kageyama lança sa dague en direction d'Oikawa. Il savait que son idée avait une chance sur cent de marcher, mais c'était toujours ça de pris. Mais quand le hurlement de panique de Shoyo lui vrilla les tympans, il regretta légèrement, avant de s'apercevoir que la lame avait éraflé la joue de Tooru.

Celui-ci toucha sa blessure d'un air absent, avant de remarquer la dague qui tombait dangereusement vers le sol, suivi du hurlement de panique auquel Kageyama commencait à s'habituer.

Mais quel imbécile ! Évidemment que Shoyo n'allait pas voler, sous sa forme d'arme !

Alors qu'il allait se précipiter à son secours, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa la poitrine. Oikawa lui chuchotait à l'oreille, tout en enfoncant lentement son poing américain dans le ventre de Tobio :

\- C'est moi ton adversaire, tu te rappelles ? Et puis après cette éraflure que tu as faite à mon beau visage, tu ferais mieux de ne pas me quitter des yeux...

\- Arrête Oikawa, tu vas trop loin !

Étais-ce la voix d'Hajime ? Kageyama n'en était pas sur.

Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que la colère prit le dessus sur la douleur.

D'un geste brusque, il s'écarta de son adversaire en prenant le second poing américain de la main d'Oikawa, qui, surpris par sa force, ne put l'en empêcher.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient à armes égales, Kageyama jeta un regard à son shinki, qui avait heureusement repris forme humaine sous le coup de la terreur. Mais paralysée par celle-ci, il regardait le combat sans bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Transforme-toi, qu'on en finisse ! Aboya Kageyama.

Alors que Shoyo allait s'exécuter, Oikawa lanca avec une précision glaciale son poing américain restant dans la jambe du shinki. Celui-ci hurla de douleur mais parvint à garder son flottement dans les airs.

Fou de rage, Tobio entailla avec une violence folle l'épaule de Tooru. Celui-ci resta stoïque et contre-attaqua en tentant de reprendre son second poing américain de la main de Kageyama. Mais alors que celui que l'on appelle Bishamonten allait s'élancer au secours de son shinki, tout devint noir. La dernière chose qu'il comprit, c'est qu'il tenait si fort l'arme d'Oikawa que celle-ci commencait à se fissurer : le cri de douleur d'Hajime emplissait l'espace...


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou!

Je suis désolée pour le jour de retard de publication, mais je me trouvais hier au fin fond de la Charente, sans aucun réseau. Après un chapitre plutôt intense et tout ça, on passe à une "petite récupération" (admirez ce jeu de mot en rapport avec le titre du chapitre) pour nos héros, et l'occasion d'en savoir plus sur le monde des Dieux (qui est à partir de là totalement inventé puisque je n'ai pas lu Noragami!). Shoyo et Kageyama vont également rencontrer de nouveaux alliés fort sympathiques!

Je remercie Miyu-chan34 pour avoir suivi mon histoire et mise en favori!

N'hésitez pas à faire de même, où mieux, à me dire ce que vous en pensez en reviews!

Au mois prochain!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Une petite récupération s'impose

\- Hgn...

C'est le seul mot que Shoyo réussit à articuler tandis qu'il reprennait progressivement conscience. Des taches floues lui brouillaient la vue, dont une qui avait décidement une forme très humaine, si ce n'était l'espèce de pudding dont elle était coiffée.

Les souvenirs de ces dernières heures lui revinrent avec la violence d'un coup de poing dans la figure. D'ailleurs, ça lui rappelait qu'il avait été blessé à la jambe il y a... Bon, la notion du temps n'était pas revenue, par contre.

Sous les yeux particulièrement vides de la tête de pudding, Shoyo releva la couverture posée sur lui afin de voir l'état de sa blessure. Mais, pourquoi était-il sous une couverture ? Et qui était « Tête de pudding » ? Non, le plus important c'était sa bles... En fait, le plus important, c'était qu'il était complètement nu sans la couverture qui le recouvrait auparavant, et qu'il venait donc d'exposer ses parties génitales à Tête de pudding. Shoyo rabattit la couverture aussi vite qu'il l'avait soulevée, plantant ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Tête de pudding. Celui-ci sortit alors de sa léthargie pour arborer une expression légèrement gênée :

\- Euh, attends... je vais te chercher des vêtements, ce sera mieux. En fait, moi c'est Kenma.

Shoyo avait énormément de questions à poser à son hôte, la première étant pourquoi celui-ci arborait une coupe de cheveux aussi étrange. Mais en vérité, de nombreuses interrogations autrement plus urgentes se pressaient dans son esprit, comme pourquoi était-il ici et où était Kageyama. Paniqué, il aggrippa la couverture pour cacher sa nudité et se leva brusquement... avant de retomber aussi sec dans un hurlement de douleur.

Des pas précipités accoururent à sa chute, et le dénommé Kenma revenait avec un garçon gigantesque à la coupe de cheveux indescriptible, qui soutenait un Kageyama avec un énorme bandage sur le torse.

\- Et bah, le petit oiseau est tombé du nid ? Je vais le ramasser, en attendant, assieds-toi, Bishamonten.

Shoyo eut à peine le temps de se remettre de ses esprits devant l'apparition de son maître apparement assez mal en point qu'il se sentit soulevé par deux bras puissants, qui appartenaient à l'homme aux cheveux en bataille.

Tandis qu'il était remis dans son lit à même le sol, son sauveur se présenta :

\- Je suis Hotei, Dieu du Commerce. Mais tu peux m'appeller Kuroo, c'est préférable.

Et il désigna ensuite Kenma comme son shinki, c'est donc à ce moment-là que Shoyo remarqua la marque de servitude qui se trouvait sur la clavicule de ce dernier.

Mais il restait une dernière question à laquelle Kuroo et Kenma n'avaient pas répondu, et Shoyo la trouvait assez importante pour être posée à voix haute :

\- Comment est-ce qu'on est arrivé ici ?

À sa grande surprise, ce fut Kageyama qui répondit, preuve qu'il devait être conscient depuis bien plus longtemps que son serviteur en dépit de la gravité de sa blessure.

\- Oikawa et Hajime nous on déposé ici après qu'on ait perdu conscience...

Shoyo comprit rapidement que la situation ne convenait guère à son maître, qui devait se sentir profondément blessé dans son orgueil.

\- T'inquiètes pas Kageyama, nous aussi on deviendra fort comme cet imbécile d'Oikawa !

\- Pour ça, il faudra déjà qu'on amélilore notre travail d'équipe...

Glacé par le ton de Tobio, le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en déduisant qu'il devait être en grande partie respondable de ce manque de coordination entre eux.

\- Bon, les deux zigotos, le mieux que vous avez à faire actuellement est de vous reposer, vos blessures étant loin d'être remises. Kenma et moi allons changer vos bandages.

Sans avoir même eu le temps de protester, Shoyo se retrouva avec une boule de vêtements devant lui, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler en se rappelant qu'il était nu. Pendant ce temps, Kenma retirait délicatement les bandages de son patient et lui appliquait consciencement une sorte d'onguent.

Se retenant de gémir de douleur, le jeune shinki tenta alors d'engager la conversation avec Kenma, qui ne semblait pourtant pas très loquace.

\- Dis-moi Kenma, pourquoi ton maître vit dans un coin aussi paumé à s'occuper des plantes alors que c'est le Dieu du Commerce ? Il a autre chose à faire, quand même !

Bien que la question était adressée à Kenma, ce fut Kuroo qui répondit dans un grand éclat de rire :

\- Je ne suis pas le Dieu du Commerce par envie, mais par contrainte ! Tu sais Shoyo, la plupart du temps, le poste de dieu se transmet de génération en génération, alors je n'ai pas eu le choix.

En chuchotant, il rajouta de manière à ce que seul Shoyo puisse l'entendre :

\- Mais moi je ne suis pas aussi fort que ton maître, j'ai préféré fuir mes responsabilités et me consacrer à ce que j'aimais plutôt que d'assumer mon rôle.

Cette manœuvre de discrétion échoua significativement, car le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

\- Attends, ça veut dire que Tobio n'a pas choisi d'être le Dieu de la Guerre ?

L'intéressé se retourna immédiatement à l'annonce de son prénom, manque de respect certain quand il était prononcé par son shinki. Cependant, il ne jugea pas nécessaire d'incendier ce dernier pour si peu en entendant la suite de la question. L'incompréhension de Kageyama se lisait sur son visage, à tel point que Kuroo crut bon de préciser :

\- Eh oui, Bishamonten : aux yeux des autres dieux, le Dieu du Commerce Hotei est représenté par un lâche qui a refusé d'assurer la succession du poste et s'est enfui pour se consacrer à sa passion pour les plantes médicinales. Je ne suis donc plus un Dieu digne de ce nom, et en attendant de trouver un remplaçant capable de remplir mes tâches, mon père reprend du service aidé de tous ses anciens shinkis.

Estomaqué, Kageyama n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il eut alors le souvenir d'une des premières réunions de Dieux à laquelle il avait du assister : celle-ci concernait l'abandon du poste de Dieu du Commerce, et il avait été décidé que l'ancien possesseur du titre le reprendrait temporairement. Cela prenait tout son sens désormais. Mais cela en prenait également un autre pour lui.

Pouvait-il décider maintenant de tout quitter, et d'abandonner son rôle dans lequel il se sentait si mal à l'aise ? Mais qui prendrait sa place, dans ce cas-là ? Et lui, que ferait-il, rejeté par sa famille et sans but auquel se consacrer ?

Pourtant, ce fut le regard de Shoyo qui lui fit comprendre quelle était la bonne décision à prendre.

Les yeux noisettes du rouquin fixaient Kageyama avec une telle intensité que celui-ci eut envie de se gifler pour avoir pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à abandonner celui qui était désormais son partenaire.

Il fallait le reconnaître, ce gamin minuscule lui avait fait rencontrer plus des gens et créer des liens plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en quinze ans d'existence. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser tomber le rêve de Shoyo, qui était devenu le sien, à force.

Cependant, après avoir atteint cet objectif, le jeune Dieu n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de reprendre ses responsabilités, qu'il avait quittés temporairement pour se trouver un shinki. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y retourner.

Bon, il verrait bien comment régler ce problème plus tard. L'important, c'était que son shinki ait confiance en sa capacité à réaliser son rêve.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir une phrase plus dégoulinante d'amitié qu'il n'en avait jamais fait (un truc du genre : « T'inquiètes Shoyo, on restera toujours ensemble, je te le promets »), il remarqua que son shinki était sorti de l'antre, pendant que Kenma et Kuroo regardaient tour à tour l'entrée et Kageyama, attendant certainement que ce dernier fasse quelque chose.

Mais Tobio n'eut le temps de rien faire, car deux formes se profilaient dans l'entrée de la grotte.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les problèmes commencent

 _Deux personnes ? Shoyo aurait-il trouvé un nouvel « ami » à embêter ?_

Ce fut la seule pensée que Kageyama réussit à avoir avant que tout bascule.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva avec une épée sous la gorge, ce qui n'est jamais synonyme de joie et de bonheur.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal, sachant que ton shinki est déjà en train d'être récupéré. Mais si tu intervient, je serais obligé d'employer la manière forte.

Impuissant, Tobio comprit rapidement qu'il n'avait aucune chance en combat sans son arme, chose à laquelle il faudrait remédier.

Pendant que l'homme maintenant Kageyama immobile, son complice avait engagé un combat contre Kenma, qui semblait en clair désavantage. Mais où était-donc Kuroo quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Il ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse.

Alors que Kenma, désormais à terre, allait se faire assommer, il se transforma en Kuroo, qui flanqua alors un uppercut à son adversaire qui atterrit plus loin, complètement sonné.

Sonné, Kageyama l'était aussi : par quel miracle Kuroo avait-il pu prendre la place de Kenma ? Et où était celui-ci, du coup ?

D'une voix tonitruante, Kuroo (car c'était bien lui) somma l'homme de lâcher Kageyama où son complice en ferait les frais.

C'est avec soulagement que Tobio sentit la pression sur sa gorge s'atténuer, son mystérieux agresseur sachant très bien qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre le Dieu du Commerce déchu, mais tout de même un Dieu.

Mais la phrase qu'il prononça avant de disparaître avec son complice atteignit Kageyama plus sûrement que si le poignard lui avait tranché la gorge :

\- Nous avons pris des risques en tentant de récupérer le shinki en présence du maître. Mais cela signifie que l'autre méthode était la bonne. Kageyama Tobio, ou devrais-je dire Bishamonten, Dieu de la Guerre, si tu veux revoir ton shinki vivant, ramène Kagutsuti à la forteresse aux mille shinkis.

Les deux agresseurs disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Rongé par la culpabilité, Tobio se précipita en dehors de la grotte pour constater l'évidence. Shoyo n'était plus là, et des traces de lutte signifiaient clairement qu'il n'était pas parti de son plein gré.

Kuroo et Kenma, de retour pour une raison inconnue de Tobio, qui s'en fichait désormais complètement, regardèrent le ciel d'un air extrêmement préoccupé.

Enfin, Kuroo énonça tout haut ce que tous pensaient :

\- Il va falloir convoquer la nouvelle génération de Dieux en urgence.

* _Quelques minutes plus tôt, du côté de Shoyo..._ *

Le rouquin sortit en trombe de l'antre, une peur panique lui enserrant le cœur tel un étau. Ses pires craintes s'étaient réalisées : Puisque Kuroo avait abandonné ses responsabilités de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui empêchait Kageyama de faire pareil ? Rien, vu que celui-ci occupait un poste qu'il détestait. Mais lui, qu'allait-il faire ? Son maître pouvait bien se passer du shinki incapable qu'il était, qui plus est pour ne rien faire. Et après son expérience de bataille contre un ayakashi, il avait vite compris que se la jouer en solitaire était une très mauvaise idée, quand on était dans le monde des Dieux. Et même si il était déjà mort, il ne voulait pas tenter l'expérience de savoir si on pouvait mourir une deuxième fois.

Shoyo en était là dans ses réflexions quand deux personnes se matérialisèrent derrière lui.

L'un des avantages à s'être battu étant qu'il avait accru ses réflexes et son sens de l'attention, le shinki se retourna vivement et aboya :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Il était déjà assez déprimé comme ça, pas besoin que d'autres personnes viennent le déranger, surtout quand il s'agissait de gens qu'ils ne connaissait pas et n'avait pas la moindre envie de connaître.

Mais au lieu de répondre, les deux étrangers se précipitèrent sur lui.

D'un bond sur le côté, Shoyo esquiva et resta suspendu en l'air afin de faire un rapide compte-rendu de la situation.

Cela ne lui prit effectivement pas beaucoup de temps, car la seule option qui semblait s'offrir à lui était la suivante : foncer vers la grotte où il pourrait trouver l'aide de deux Dieux, ce qui devait suffire pour se débarrasser de ses deux hommes qui semblait vouloir sa peau.

Cette « stratégie » ne lui ayant pourtant pris que quelques secondes à établir, ses deux assaillants l'avait déjà encerclé dans les airs, et avaient l'air prêts à réitérer la tentative de se précipiter sur Shoyo.

Mais un bruit déconcentra le rouquin du combat, le son d'une chute brutale sur le sol. Et c'est ce son qui mit fin à l'affrontement, celui-ci ayant été suivi d'un coup sec qui résonna sur la tête du shinki, avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

 _* Peu avant, du côté de Hajime...*_

Hajime poussa un soupir avant de s'appuyer lourdement contre un tronc d'arbre, tout en passant consciencieusement l'onguent qu'il avait toujours sur lui sur ses blessures.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, Tobio Kageyama avait de la poigne.

Et quoi que pouvait dire Oikawa, les capacités de Bishamonten étaient multipliées par cette arme, Shoyo. Même si ces deux-là semblaient être les seuls à ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Lui, il l'avait bien senti. La rage qui faisait bouillonner Tobio à la vue de la blessure de son shinki avait décuplée sa force comme jamais. Sa colère était telle qu'il avait fissuré le poing américain qu'il tenait à la main, causant de multiples coupures sur le corps d'Hajime. Enfin, seulement la moitié gauche.

Il s'était toujours demandé comment un tel phénomène pouvait être possible. Et la légende que lui avait raconté la mère d'Oikawa à ce sujet l'avait fortement perturbé.

Il était encore petit, et venait d'arriver depuis quelques mois dans la famille Oikawa. Après de longues séances d'entraînement, la petite équipe que formait Tooru et lui avait enfin eu la permission d'affronter Shigeru, le père d'Oikawa et donc le précédent Daikokuten. Bien sur, celui-ci n'avait pas mis toute sa force dans le combat, mais avait cependant infligé quelques blessures légères aux deux enfants.

Alors qu'ils se faisaient soigner par Amari, la mère d'Oikawa, c'est Tooru qui remarqua le premier l'étrangeté des blessures de son compagnon. Après l'avoir observé sous toutes les coutures, Amari s'assit et se mit à raconter l'histoire qui hantait encore les pensées du garçon, des années après :

\- Tu sais Hajime, une légende raconte que les armes doubles comme toi on une signification très particulière. Je n'en étais pas certaine jusqu'à présent, mais le fait que tes blessures apparaissent uniquement sur la moitié gauche de ton corps confirme cette croyance.

En fait, il est dit que les armes doubles sont en général la forme armée des jumeaux. Ce qui veut dire que tu as certainement un frère ou une sœur jumelle quelque part, dans le monde des vivants comme dans celui des morts. J'espère que tu pourras trouver cette âme sœur un jour, et que le trio que vous formerez avec Oikawa sera le plus puissant du monde des Dieux.

Et elle était partie, comme ça.

Quand il y repense, Hajime se dit que c'est sûrement de sa mère qu'Oikawa a hérité de son côté lunatique, parce qu'il n'avait jamais plus d'explications à ce sujet de la part d'Amari.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le shinki n'avait remarqué la présence des deux personnes devant lui que quand elles furent à quelques mètres. Surpris, il se mit immédiatement en position de défense, non sans grimacer de douleur. Et c'est là que l'inconnu de gauche sortit un filet, tout en prononçant une phrase de très mauvais augure :

\- Fais attention, il a beau ne pas être très grand, c'est un shinki endurci. Il ne va pas être facile à capturer.

Dans cette phrase, deux choses interpellèrent Hajime. De une, il était vexé que l'on dise qu'il n'était pas très grand. Oui, il ne faisait pas encore 1m80, mais ça ne saurait tarder. De deux, pourquoi ces deux zigotos voulaient le capturer ? Et avec un filet en plus ? Il n'était pas un Pokémon, bon sang !

La stratégie la plus adéquate lui semblait de foncer trouver Oikawa, celui-ci s'étant éloigné pour se « ressourcer », comme il disait. Car bien qu'il soit « un shinki endurci », Hajime était réaliste quand à sa force physique : il ne battrait certainement pas deux inconnus vraisemblablement armés, tout en étant à moitié blessé.

Et c'est donc ce qu'il entreprit de faire.

Surpris par sa vitesse, ses deux assaillants ne réagirent pas dans l'immédiat. Mais le shinki entendit rapidement des pas dans son dos, ainsi qu'un « ne le laisse pas s'enfuir ! » qui ne présageait rien de bon. Conformément à son plan, il hurla :

\- Oikawa ! Viens m'aider, j'ai un prob...

Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles, le faisant tomber brutalement au sol. Gémissant, Hajime eut le temps de se retourner pour constater qu'une sorte de fronde l'empêchait de se relever. S'accrochant désespérément à son dernier recours, il continua d'appeler au secours son maître et ami, avant qu'une main vienne se plaquer sur sa bouche.

Par réflexe, Hajime la mordit, et eut la satisfaction d'entendre son agresseur pousser un juron. Mais il déchanta bien vite quand le filet qu'il avait vu il y a quelques minutes vint se plaquer tout autour de lui, avant qu'il ne soit soulevé du sol.

Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus terrible. Oh non.

Oikawa venait d'apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Et le regard horrifié de son meilleur ami fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant qu'une pression sur la carotide lui fasse perdre conscience.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou!

Vous allez bien? Voilà un chapitre 10 tout frais, et pile à l'heure!

J'aime vraiment beaucoup relire mes chapitres, aussi bien pour me rendre compte des incohérences qu'il peut y avoir que pour me dire que quelques personnes prendront du plaisir à les lire. Nous sommes ici dans une situation assez critique bien entendu, avec en perspective le retour de toute la Dream Team, j'ai nommé les Dieux de Karasuno et compagnie!

On approche sérieusement de la fin (sans compter ce chapitre, il en reste quatre, pour ceux que ça intéresse), mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une autre fanfiction en cours pour ceux que ça intéresse (j'adore raconter ma vie oui), avec 3 chapitres bien entamés!

Au mois prochain!

* * *

Chapitre 10

Réunion d'urgence

\- Bon, le plus important, c'est d'aller dans la clairière du réseau.

Tobio était étonnament surpris par le calme dont faisait preuve Kuroo, alors que son shinki venait d'échapper de justesse à un enlèvement, qui ne semblait être ni le premier ni le dernier. Comment cet adolescent avait-il pu refuser le poste de Dieu du Commerce alors qu'il semblait né pour diriger ? Mais son incrédulité fut bien vite remplacer par le souvenir de Shoyo sortant de l'antre de Kuroo, clairement bouleversé, il le voyait parfaitement, maintenant.

 _Shoyo, j'arrive. Tiens le coup jusqu'à ce moment-là_.

La clairière du réseau, surnom donné à une simple plaine d'herbe au milieu de la forêt, méritait bien son nom car c'était le seul endroit où Tobio avait assez de barres pour passer des appels. L'apprenti Dieu de la Guerre n'avait que très rarement assisté à ce genre de réunion, mais il savait cependant que la première partie consistait à appeler tout les participants, afin qu'ils se téléportent au lieu donné.

Sauf que nos trois compagnons n'avaient pas prévu de trouver un Oikawa éploré déjà sur place.

Celui-ci était en position fœtale sur le sol, et se prenait consciencieusement la tête entre les mains, tout en pleurant. Un tableau guère réjouissant, en somme.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Oikawa, Kageyama ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Les seules fois où Tooru perdait le contrôle de ses émotions ainsi, c'était uniquement de colère contre Tobio, et de tristesse quand il arrivait quelque chose à Hajime. Malheureusement, Bishamonten pencha pour la seconde hypothèse.

\- Ils ont pris Hajime... il avait l'air si faible... et je n'ai rien pu faire...

Ces trois parcelles de phrase permirent à Tobio de se faire un point de vue assez précis de la situation. Le problème étant qu'il n'étais pas très doué pour réconforter les gens, et surtout pas Oikawa, alors que celui-ci avait sérieusement tenté de le blesser il n'y a pas vingt-quatre heures.

Mais il se décida à faire un effort, parce qu'ils allaient tout de même avoir besoin de cette larve qu'était devenu le puissant Dieu de la Richesse. Tout en posant la main sur l'épaule de Tooru, il commenca son monologue :

\- Écoute Oikawa. Ces imbéciles ont également capturé Shoyo, et ils ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Je comprends que tu souffres, vu que Hajime est la personne qui compte le plus à tes yeux. Mais je te promets que nous le retrouverons bientôt, et pour ça, on va avoir besoin de ton aide et d'un paquet d'autres Dieux...

Tobio avait conscience que la fin de sa phrase pouvait sonner particulièrement pessimiste, mais Oikawa ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Il sortir cependant de sa léthargie pour s'asseoir, et commence à fixer Tobio avec des yeux vides, ou plus exactement remplis de toute la misère du monde.

Bien que terrifié par le regard de Tooru, Kageyama le fut encore plus par l'arrivée bruyante d'un énergumène aux cheveux gris dressés sur la tête et aux yeux jaunes. Un hibou, en gros.

\- Hey hey hey ! Uzume le Dieu de la Joie est dans la place ! Bon, il paraît qu'il faut aller dégommer le Roi des Dieux en personne ? J'en suis !

Le Dieu de la Joie, rien que ça. Tobio n'était pas certain de l'efficacité de ce dieu au combat, surtout quand il acheva de jeter un regard au shinki qui l'accompagnait, et qui avait l'air au moins aussi désespéré qu'Oikawa. La vie ne devait pas être facile tout les jours, quand on doit supporter ce genre de personne.

Quelques instants plus tard, une ravissante jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs fit son apparition. Kageyama supposa qu'il s'agissait de Kiyoko, autrement dit le but de son voyage avec Shoyo. Mais le moment semblait mal choisi pour lui parler de leur requête, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas accompagnée de son shinki, ce qui était de mauvais augure. Cette impression fut confirmée par les premiers mots que la déesse prononca :

\- Désolée, Hotei. J'ai répondu à ton appel aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais ma shinki vient également de se faire enlever. Autant dire que j'avais autre chose à faire...

Le concerné ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur, et il se tournait à présent vers Tobio :

\- Bishamonten, est-ce que tu peux appeler tous les Dieux de ton répertoire ? J'ai laissé tomber la plupart de mes contacts après ma fuite, donc ce sont les seuls alliés que j'ai en ce moment.

Aussitôt, Kageyama sortit son téléphone de sa poche et chercha les potentiels compagnons qui pourraient être utile pour la bataille qu'ils s'apprêtaient à mener.

Il en trouva trois : Daichi, Tanaka et... Tsukishima, même si Tobio n'était pas certain que le dieu à l'esprit retors allait accepter de fournir son aide.

Le dernier de la liste le laissait perplexe sur la décision à prendre : faillait-il ou non compter Nishinoya dans le combat ? Il s'agissait tout de même de la cible du Roi des Dieux, alors déjà qu'ils se jetaient littéralement dans la gueule du loup, il ne fallait pas non plus apporter Kagutsuti sur un plateau d'argent...

Mais Kuroo paraissait plutôt intéressé par la stratégie, surtout en sachant que le Dieu du Feu était connu pour ses talents au combat, quand il prenait le temps de se servir de sa tête.

Kiyoko et Oikawa, qui s'était réveillé de son apathie dès qu'il entendit parler de stratégie, acquiescèrent de concert. C'était décidé, Nishinoya faisait partie du groupe.

Satisfait de cette décision, Kageyama passa rapidement ses appels, faisant de son mieux pour être le plus clair possible. Fort heureusement, ses correspondants comprirent rapidement la situation et ne se firent pas prier pour arriver en même temps, le tout dans un nuage de fumée.

Les quatre Dieux ne s'étaient pas fait enlever leur shinki, ce qui rassura Tobio quand à la force de leur armée, même si il avait conscience que la plupart des Dieux étaient capables de combattre sans arme si la situation l'exigeait. Sauf lui, bien entendu...

Mais le Dieu de la Guerre n'avait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort : l'arrivée des quatre derniers Dieux signifiaient le commencement de la réunion. Kuroo et Kageyama se dépêchèrent de faire les présentations de leurs amis respectifs, et toute l'assemblée fut consternée devant le caractère exubérant de Bokuto Kotaro, qui s'était présenté sous le nom d'Uzume, le Dieu de la Joie. Seul Kuroo semblait ne pas s'étonner du comportement du Dieu, et Kageyama supposa rapidement qu'ils se connaissaient déjà depuis un certain temps.

Le plan était simple, mais risqué : prendre l'imprenable Forteresse aux mille shinkis, renverser le règne tyrannique d'un Izanagi fou de tristesse après la mort de sa femme. Tous savaient en effet que la Reine des Dieux avaient accouché de Kagutsuti avant de mourir, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Izanagi vouait une telle haine à Nishinoya.

La situation ayant été brièvement expliquée, le départ fut fixé dès à présent.

Chacun décolla en silence, perdus dans leur pensées en rapport avec la gravité de la situation. Tous pensaient au fait qu'ils s'attaquaient au plus puissant des Dieux qu'il n'ait jamais existé, et qui était pour certains leur géniteur. Kageyama ne put s'empécher de jeter un regard à Tsukishima. Comment celui-ci prenait-il la situation ? Il s'agissait tout de même de renverser son propre père, voire de l'envoyer au Royaume des Morts si la situation l'exigeait. Mais les yeux ambrés du Dieu de la Lune ne trahissait pas la moindre hésitation. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'agrandissent de surprise à l'apparition d'une ombre fondant droit sur Nishinoya.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Trahisons

La scène se passa si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir.

L'ombre qui fonçait sur Nishinoya lui donna un violent coup sur la tête, et le claquement sec qui résonna sur le crâne de celui-ci suffit à réveiller tout le monde devant la rapidité de l'attaque.

Alors que le jeune Dieu du Feu était déjà dans les airs, passablement assommé, Asahi se transforma en lance et fondit sur l'inconnu avec un cri sauvage, propulsé par un Daichi qui portait alors bien son nom de Dieu de la Virilité.

Passé l'instant de surprise, Kageyama se mit alors à douter des véritables intentions de ses compagnons : allaient-ils tuer leur assaillant ? Parce que là, cela semblait vraiment bien parti. Fort heureusement, la lance passa à un centimètre des cheveux de l'inconnu, et Asahi n'eut aucun mal à le retenir prisonnier sous sa forme humaine, après avoir constaté que le garçon était à peine plus grand que Nishinoya.

Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs rapidement repris ses esprits, et tentait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Mais le prisonnier ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là :

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! Je...

Cette explosion de colère fut bien vite réduite à néant par un regard noir d'Asahi. Le garçon prit donc le parti de se taire, tout en gardant une expression renfrognée.

Le petit groupe avait pris la décision d'interroger leur mystérieux assaillant, quand une remarque de Sugawara changea complètement la donne :

\- Attendez... je te reconnais, toi ! Tu ne serais pas Jurojin, le Dieu de la Prospérité ?

Kageyama se retourna à l'unisson des autres et examina alors le visage du prétendu Dieu avec la plus grande attention.

Il devait le reconnaître, le visage du garçon lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Bien qu'ayant un physique plutôt banal, le garçon se distinguait par de gigantesques yeux bruns... et un air assez renfrogné, il faut l'admettre.

\- Mais comment est-ce que tu peux nous prouver que tu es bien Jurojin ? Montre-nous ton shinki !

La proposition de Tsukishima fut bien accueillie, mais la réponse du concerné n'était pas celle attendue :

\- Bon, vous me promettez de ne pas m'arrêter pendant que je parle ? Alors mon shinki est retenu prisonnier à la forteresse d'Izanagi-sama, et je dois capturer Kagutsuti si je veux le retrouver vivant... Je n'ai pas le choix, je vous le jure ! Et comme j'ai entendu votre conversation, je vous propose un marché : je vous aide à renverser Izanagi, mais vous m'aidez à délivrer mon shinki, ok ?

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration, la majorité du groupe étant perplexe pendant que les éléments du puzzle qu'était cette affaire se mettaient en place.

Ce fut donc Daichi qui répondit de manière unanime pour tous ses camarades :

\- Marché conclu ! Comme tu peux le constater, certains d'entre nous sont dans la même situation que toi, et leurs shinkis sont également emprisonnés... J'espère que tu pourras nous aider à y remédier !

Comme si il n'attendait que cela, Jurojin se releva et serra la main de Daichi avec solennité.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir ! En fait, appelez-moi Yaku, ce sera plus simple que mon nom complet !

Fort de ce nouveau membre qui pouvait faire toute la différence dans la bataille, le petit groupe se remit en route. Bien entendu, l'exubérant Nishinoya eut tôt fait de poser à Yaku toutes les questions nécessaires pour satisfaire sa curiosité :

\- Comment s'appelle ton shinki ? Comme est-ce qu'il s'est fait capturer ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est prisonnier ? Et du coup, ça fait combien de temps que tu me cherches ? D'ailleurs, comment tu m'as trouvé ?

N'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation, Kageyama saisit cepedant que le shinki de Yaku s'appellait Lev, qu'il s'était fait capturer parce que c'était un imbécile, mais également que cela faitsait deux semaines que son enlèvement avait eu lieu.

Cette dernier information ne réjouit guère Tobio, ce dernier imaginant pendant un instant les conditions de vie que devaient être celle de la prison de la forteresse...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Kageyama finit par rentrer dans Oikawa. À peu près certain que le Dieu de la Richesse allait copieusement l'injurier pour son manque d'attention, la surprise de Tobio fut grande en voyant le regard d'Oikawa à nouveau éclairé par la flamme de l'espoir. Et pour cause : la forteresse aux mille shinkis se trouvait juste devant eux.

Instinctivement, le petit groupe se tourna vers Kageyama. Ce dernier étant le Dieu de la Guerre, il devait sûrement s'y connaître en stratégie militaire !

 _C'est ce qu'ils pensent tous, hein ?_

Paniqué, Tobio se tourna désespérément vers Oikawa, dans l'attente d'une aide quelconque. Il savait qu'il allait devoir rendre ce service au centuple, mais là il n'avait vraiment pas le choix... Oikawa était beaucoup plus doué que lui quand il s'agissait d'élaborer des plans d'attaque.

Soupirant pour cacher sa satisfaction, Tooru exposa son plan aussi naturellement que si on lui avait demandé son prénom :

\- Je propose qu'on se scinde en deux groupes : les Dieux qui ont encore leurs shinkis avec eux, vous restez ici en essayant de retenir vos assaillants le plus longtemps possible. Les shinkis, essayer juste de ne pas vous faire capturer, ça sera un problème en moins. Le reste, on part en exploration pour délivrer tout le monde, et si possible se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce taré d'Izanagi. Tsukishima, je compte sur toi pour nous guider à travers la forteresse... Tu connais à peu près les salles, au moins ?

Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que Oikawa pouvait concevoir des plans sur des statistiques plutôt instables... Mais il fut néanmoins rassuré que Tsukishima assure qu'il ferait de son mieux, même si il n'était jamais allé faire personnellement un tour dans les cachots.

Chacun sachant ce qu'il avait à faire, la petite troupe se sépara selon sa tâche. Kageyama doutait fortement que quelques Dieux suffiraient à retenir mille shinkis bien entraînés, mais n'émit aucune objection en voyant la lueur plus que déterminée qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

Nishinoya fut chargé de signifier clairement sa présence aux abords de la forteresse, ce qu'il accepta avec un plaisir non feint.

Malheureusement pour lui, le petit Dieu ne put faire le « show » qu'il aurait aimé, sachant qu'il fut repéré en ayant littéralement fait trois pas dans la zone où se trouvait le fort. Et que les personnes qui l'avait repéré s'empressèrent de lui sauter dessus. Avec un calme olympien, il suffit à Nishinoya d'hurler le prénom de son shinki pour que celui-ci accoure comme si sa vie en dépendait. Aussitôt, Kuroo, Bokuto, Daichi et Tanaka passèrent à l'action. Quatre dieux contre des centaines de shinkis.

\- Bon, je vous fais confiance pour la suite, les gars ! Cria Yuu

Ce qui eut bien entendu pour effet de faire rappliquer toute l'attention de leurs adversaires sur lui, mais ces derniers eurent bientôt d'autres choses à penser quand une bonne moitié s'envola sous l'impulsion du sabre de Daichi. Dans un parfait ensemble, l'équipe infiltration se dirigea vers la forteresse, tout en envoyant consciencieusement quelques ennemis au tapis.

Kageyama se sentait terriblement vulnérable, incapable de se défendre correctement sans arme, alors qu'il s'agissait d'une des bases que l'on apprend quand on est un dieu. Surtout que le regard méprisant de Tsukishima ne cessait de lui rappeler clairement son infériorité. Mais les yeux dorés du Dieu de la Lune s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand un shinki qui ne lui était pas étranger se jeta sur lui en lui crachant au visage :

\- Bah alors Kei, on fait ami-ami avec les autres Dieux ? Izanagi-sama ne sera pas content, tu étais censé espionner, mais je crois que tu as pris ton rôle d'infiltré un peu trop à cœur !

Le shinki eut la satisfaction de voir le petit groupe s'arrêter net dans sa progression, tandis que les yeux de Kei s'illuminaient d'une rage pure, ce que Kageyama n'avait jamais vu.

Un coup d'éventail eut pour effet de faire valdinguer le dénonciateur une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

\- On avance ! Aboya le Dieu de la Lune.

Conscient des regards plus que suspicieux qui pesaient désormais sur lui, le jeune garçon se radoucit :

\- Je ne voulais pas le faire, Izanagi m'y a obligé. Et si je voulais vous trahir, je l'aurais déjà fait avant de me fourrer dans cette galère, alors faites-moi confia...

Tsukishima ne put terminer sa phrase, une fille lui ayant sauté dessus en hurlant sauvagement. Personne ne l'avait vue venir, l'équipe était un peu ralentie après cette soudaine révélation.

\- Tsukishima ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a une punition si tu ne respecte pas les conditions du marché, alors dis adieu à ton Tadashi chéri !

D'un violent coup de pied en pleine poitrine, elle déséquilibra Kei et lui arracha son éventail des mains.

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, elle déchira légèrement l'arme, suffisament pour que chacun puisse entendre le hurlement de douleur que poussa Tadashi avant de reprendre forme humaine, inconscient.

\- Bye, bye ! L'inconnue souleva Tadashi comme si il ne pesait rien, et disparut derrière une poignée de shinkis venus arrêter nos héros.

D'un geste vif, Nishinoya fit disparaître une partie des adversaires qui se dirigeaient vers eux avant de hurler :

\- Il faut continuer ! Il y a une porte juste là !

Tout le monde se précipita à l'intérieur par ladite porte, profitant de l'arrivée inopinée de Bokuto qui avait distrait bon nombres des assaillants.

Une fois rentré, Kageyama constata avec plaisir que la forteresse était quasiment vide, la plupart des shinkis se trouvant à l'extérieur à combattre les jeunes Dieux. Pendant que chacun reprenait son souffle, le Dieu de la Guerre décida de prendre les choses en main (ou du moins, de faire semblant) :

\- Bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver les cachots ! Kei, tu peux nous y conduire ?

Non sans lancer auparavant un de ses traditionnels regards noirs, le concerné répondit :

\- Oui, mais les portes sont construites dans un métal spécial qui rejette toute attaque de shinkis. Il nous faut trouver quelqu'un qui a la clé, c'est la seule solution.

Vif d'esprit, Oikawa fait déjà compris la situation et ne mis pas longtemps à trouver la cible adéquate : un jeune garde qui se trouvait face aux cachots, mais le petit groupe était fort heureusement dans son angle mort.

Sans faire de bruit, le Dieu de la Richesse se glissa dans le dos du garde, avant de le frapper en plein dans le plexus solaire, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire se plier en deux. D'un geste, Tooru attrapa l'épée que portait le garde et la plaqua contre la gorge de ce dernier :

\- Emmène-nous aux cachots, si tu ne veux pas mourir pour de bon !

Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de paniquer devant la violence de la scène : Oikawa serait donc réellement capable de tuer quelqu'un sang-froid ? Son regard déterminé le laissait croire...

À la surprise générale, le garde paniqua à peine et s'éclaircit la gorge :

\- Vos amis ne sont pas retenus dans les cachots, mais dans une prison spéciale pour les otages. Le reste sert pour les gardes comme moi... J'accepte seulement si on va libérer ma famille après.

Devant le consentement unanime de l'expédition, Oikawa lâcha son otage, sans un regard pour ce dernier qui crachait ses poumons. Aussitôt, Kiyoko se pencha vers lui et lui tapota l'épaule :

\- Désolée pour la brutalité, on a pas trop le choix... Mais tu dis que ta famille est retenue ici ? Je croyais pourtant que les gardes de la forteresse travaillaient ici de leur plein gré.

\- Au départ oui. Mais les plans d'Izanagi ont commencé à contrarier bon nombre d'entre nous quand les enlèvements de shinkis ont commencés. Izanagi est fou de rage que Kagutsuti-sama continue à lui échapper après tant de temps, mais la plupart des gardes ne sont pas vraiment loyaux à la forteresse, ce qui leur importe c'est d'avoir un travail et que leurs familles soient nourries, pour ceux qui on pu la retrouver dans l'au-delà.

\- Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça, mais on pourrait délivrer nos amis d'abord ? Si Tadashi est avec Shoyo et les autres, je ne suis pas sur qu'il survive très longtemps à sa blessure...

Nishinoya, avec sa diplomatie habituelle, ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Mais il n'avait pas tort, constata Kageyama en apercevant le regard plus qu'inquiet de Tsukishima au nom de son shinki.

Le garde se releva finalement, remarquant qu'il était entouré des Dieux les plus importants de ce monde :

\- Kagutsuti-sama ! Je suis si heureux de vous rencontrer ! Si vous saviez comme tout le monde ici espère que vous allez reprendre le trône d'Izanagi-sama ! Je m'appelle So. C'est vraiment un honneur pour moi de vous voir en vie.

Tout le monde se sentit légèrement revigorée devant l'admiration que portait le dénommé So à chacun des Dieux, les regardant tour à tour avec admiration. Il prit la tête du groupe, et Kageyama le suivit, peinant à contenir son inquiétude : _Est-ce que Shoyo va bien ?_


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou!

Tout va bien pour vous? Moi je suis en plein de ma période d'examen, mais je trouve toujours le moyen de poster un chapitre au lieu de réviser! (À ne pas reproduire)

Bref, ce chapitre est l'occasion de retrouver nos amis les shinkis, avec le point de vue de mon Hajime chéri! J'adore vraiment le faire souffrir, ou du moins en position de faiblesse. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'aimais le OiIwa, et non pas le IwaOi? La différence est subtile, mais je préfère quand Iwaizumi est en position de dominé, quoi.

Bon, inutile de vous embêter plus longtemps avec mes histoires sans intérêt, je vous laisse passer à ce pourquoi vous êtes ici, je suppose!

Au mois prochain!

PS: En fait, désolée de vous retenir encore un peu, mais qui dit mois de juillet dit vacances, donc le chapitre 13 paraîtra un peu plus tard, le 27 ou le 28 je pense, je rentre dans ces eaux-là. C'est dommage de décaler pour fêter mes un an sur ffnet, mais je n'ai pas le choix! Donc pour me faire pardonner, je posterai le chapitre 14, le dernier donc, le 26 août, sans rien modifier du programme habituel! Je parie que vous êtes contents...

* * *

Chapitre 12

Des nouvelles des shinkis

Hajime reprit conscience de la pire manière qui soit, selon lui. Il comprenait enfin le pont de vue d'Oikawa quand il lui marchait sur la tête pour le réveiller (c'était le seul moyen que le shinki avait trouvé, Tooru étant un gros dormeur), parce que c'était au moins aussi douloureux.

En gros, Hajime a été réveillé par son contact brutal avec le sol, ses ravisseurs s'étant décidé à dérouler le filet dans lequel il était enfermé. À peine eut-il le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que deux bras puissants le soulevèrent du sol et le traînèrent à travers la forteresse aux mille shinkis, si ce qu'il voyait était exact.

Hajime n'avait pas la réputation d'être une grande gueule, mais là il avait vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'on allait faire de lui, même si il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'on réponde à sa question :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

Oups, sa question avait sonnée un peu plus agressive que prévu.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et le shinki ne fut pas déçu par sa brutalité :

\- Ce qu'on attend de toi ? Pas grand-chose, en fait : que tu te taises, que tu fasses ce qu'on te dis et que ton maître rapplique vite fait avec Kagutsuti ! On a déjà eu assez de mal à te capturer, alors fais pas comme l'autre évite de l'ouvrir.

L'autre ? Il y avait donc d'autres shinkis dans la même situation que lui ? De toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir, puisque qu'ils approchaient de ce qui ressemblait fortement à sa nouvelle résidence : une cellule.

D'un tour de clé, un des deux gardes ouvrit la porte et Hajime fut jeté à travers la pièce tel le vulgaire sac qu'il devait représenter pour ses geôliers.

Shoyo n'eut pas la malchance de se réveiller avant d'être enfermé, si bien que c'est seulement quand son ravisseur le fit descendre de l'épaule sur laquelle il était allongé pour le déposer dans la cellule qui se rendit compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, le garde fermait déjà la porte et le jeune shinki se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Enfin, pas si seul que ça...

\- Eh, comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Lev !

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de hurler de terrer en apercevant la gigantesque silhouette qui était assise à quelques centimètres de lui. Et il y avait de quoi : en dehors de sa stature relativement impressionnante, son interlocuteur avait des cheveux gris et des yeux verts semblables à ceux des félins qui luisaient dans la pénombre.

Dans un mouvement de recul, il buta contre quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui poussa un petit cri. Se retournant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille blonde aux grands yeux marrons, tout rougis d'avoir pleuré.

\- Ah, euh... Excuse-moi ! Je voulais pas te bousculer, tu sais !

\- C'est pas grave, je sais bien que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès. Je suis Hitoka, le shinki de Benten-sama.

\- Benten ? Mais c'est elle qu'on cherchait avec Kageyama !

Devant l'air perplexe, voire terrorisé par cette agitation soudaine de la part du shinki, Shoyo se calma et se présena également :

\- En fait, je suis Shoyo, le shinki de Bishamonten, mais je l'appelle Tobio ou Kageyama, c'est plus simple.

La dénommée Hitoka semblait toujours aussi effarée, mais cette fois-ci pour une autre raison :

\- Tu... tu appelles ton maître par son nom d'emprunt ? Mais... ça ne le dérange pas ?

Le géant aux cheveux gris, qui écoutait la conversation, intervint :

\- Attends, tu es le shinki de Tobio Kageyama ? Il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui peut le supporter plus d'un quart d'heure ? Incroyable !

Shoyo ne savait décidément que répondre à ces deux shinkis plus qu'étranges, à l'une parce que Benten semblait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement strict pour qu'on l'appelle par son nom de Déesse, et à l'autre parce que Kageyama avait donc vraiment une réputation de Dieu insupportable...

Cependant, le jeune shinki n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, la porte s'ouvrant à nouveau sur... Hajime, à la surprise de Shoyo.

Le nouveau venu s'écroula brutalement sur le sol, la tête à quelques centimètres des pieds de Shoyo, qui se baissa aussitôt :

\- Hajime ?! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses te faire capturer...

\- Moi non plus, Shoyo, moi non plus...

Le brun se releva et pris la tête du petit groupe, fermement décidé à sortir d'ici. Mais après les brèves présentations de chacun et comment ces derniers s'étaient fait capturer, Lev s'empressa de détourner Hajime de ses objectifs :

\- Ça ne sert à rien, j'ai déjà tout essayé... La plus grande partie du bâtiment est construite en un matériau qui repousse les attaques portées par un shinki. De plus, on ne peut pas se transformer sans l'ordre de notre maître, et dans notre cas on est coincé... Je suis ici depuis deux semaines, je sais de quoi je parle.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec un mélange d'effarement et d'admiration, aucun n'osant formuler la question du traitement de Lev depuis sa capture. Mais celui-ci, heureux d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, se confia de lui-même :

\- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, alors j'ai passé un moment à me morfondre avant de penser seulement à m'échapper. Mais ils ne m'ont pas si mal traité, depuis que je suis ici : deux repas par jour, douche surveillée tout les deux jours, c'est déjà pas si mal. En plus, la plupart des gardes ne sont pas contents des plans d'Izanagi, surtout depuis mon enlèvement. Alors, ils me font passer de quoi me distraire ou me donnent des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Je suis devenu une sorte de mascotte, vous savez !

\- En gros, résuma Hajime, notre seule chance c'est que les soldats se révoltent et nous libèrent, non ?

\- Oui, je pense que ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manque... Mais leurs familles sont retenues en otage tout comme nous, mais dans des cachots communs alors c'est difficile.

Toutes ces nouvelles eurent pour effet de faire tomber les prisonniers dans un état de dépression apathique assez profond, seulement troublé par les légers murmures de Lev, qui ne semblait pas être affecté plus que cela par son emprisonnement. Mais l'ouverture brutale de la porte pour la troisième fois de la journée bouleversa une nouvelle fois son quotidien. Mais cette fois-ci, l'arrivée le glaca d'horreur, lui ainsi que ses compagnons d'infortune.

La jeune shinki qui avait enlevé Tadashi se tenait devant eux, le corps inanimé du jeune homme dans les bras, et un sourire narquois toujours fiché sur le visage :

\- Salut les loosers ! Je vous amène un petit nouveau ! Bon, je l'ai un peu amoché au passage, mais il était particulièrement retors, et puis c'est un peu le bazar à l'extérieur, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Enfin non, vous pouvez pas trop voir, vous n'y êtes pas. Bref, je suis pas médecin, mais j'espère que l'un de vous à obtenu son brevet de secourisme dans son ancienne vie, parce que sinon il peut se vider de son sang, je pense. Allez, bye bye !

Sur ces sombres paroles, elle déposa Tadashi sur le sol avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Immédiatement, Hajime retira le t-shirt du blessé ainsi que le sien et appliqua ce dernier sur la blessure. Il était connu pour savoir garder son sang-froid dans la plupart des situations, ce qui lui était bien utile. De plus, il avait effectivement obtenu son brevet de secourisme il y a quelques années, mais ses souvenirs devraient suffire.

\- Bon, vous allez devoir me faire confiance, mais la seule chose qu'i faire c'est de presser le tissu comme cela dans l'espoir d'arrêter l'hémorragie. En dehors de ça... Hitoka, tu peux te charger de vérifier si il respire ?

Surmontant sa terreur, la concernée hocha la tête et se précipita au chevet du blessé. En se penchant au niveau de la bouche de Tadashi, elle discerna un souffle faible, mais bien présent.

\- Il respire !

S'ensuivit une vague de soulagement général, mais que Hajime eut tôt fait d'interrompre :

\- C'est déjà ça, mais j'espère que Tadashi est assez résistant pour tenir tout seul, parce que la seule chose qu'on puisse faire pour l'aider, c'est tenir mon pansement compressif du dimanche... Courage Tadashi, si j'ai bien compris des gens se battent dehors pour nous sortir de là. Et ils ont intérêt à arriver à temps...


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde!

Alors là, c'est du lourd! On approche fortement de la conclusion de cette histoire, qui j'espère vous plaît toujours autant sur la longueur! La bataille finale est en marche, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

Entre temps, j'ai commencé à lire Noragami. Et je m'excuse mille fois pour ceux qui connaissent le manga! Comme je ne l'avais pas lu quand j'ai écris l'histoire, mon univers est totalement alternatif par rapport à celui de Noragami (autant dire qu'en fait, j'ai repris à peu près le concept des Dieux, des shinkis et des ayakashis). Pour tout vous dire, si mon histoire se passait vraiment dans l'univers du manga, eh bien elle n'aurait même pas lieu d'être! (le véritable nom d'un shinki est les circonstances de sa mort sont taboues, en théorie). Bref, heureusement que j'ai posté cette fiction ici et pas dans le fandom de Noragami.

Allez, à très bientôt pour la fin de cette fiction! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Chapitre 13

Réunion générale

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que So connaissait le château comme sa poche.

\- Je suis garde depuis peu, mais j'ai très vite appris à me repérer pour éviter de tomber sur les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment...

Le petit groupe ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à cette allusion : Depuis qu'Izanagi était devenu fou, la vie au château n'avait pas l'air joyeuse. Mais chacun gardait au fond de lui la ferme intention de changer tout cela.

\- On est arrivé ! Annonça triomphalement So. Heureusement que nous n'avons croisé personne, mais ça s'explique facilement vu que la forteresse n'a pas été attaquée depuis des décennies.

Kageyama soupira de soulagement en entendant cela, suivi par l'ensemble de ses compagnons, qui se pressèrent autour de So quand celui ouvrit la porte. Ce fut un beau capharnaüm, mais chacun réussit à rentrer dans la salle.

Aussitôt, Kiyoko prit Yachi dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de cette dernière. Puis se fut au tour de Yaku d'étreindre son shinki (où était-ce l'inverse?), qui fut également surpris car il s'attendait à une sévère réprimande. Oikawa ne fut pas en reste lui non plus, tout larmoyant qu'il était en répétant qu'il était désolé de tout ce qui s'était passé. Quand à Hajime, il tapotait maladroitement la tête de son maître en essayant de garder une expression sereine, mais le tremblement de son corps montrait que malgré sa fierté, il avait eu très peur.

Kageyama se sentait un peu gêné par toute cette affection soudaine autour de lui, et se retrouver en face de son shinki le paralysa un moment, avant que celui-ci ne vienne se serrer contre lui, avec un simple merci qui réchauffa le cœur de Kageyama plus que tout au monde. En le serrant brièvement contre lui, Tobio se rendit compte combien le rouquin lui avait manqué, et pas qu'un peu. Il se sentait réellement apaisé par la présence de Shoyo.

Cependant, Tsukishima calma rapidement les ardeurs de tout le monde, même si c'était bien malgré lui. Sa voix présentait une véritable inquiétude, encore une autre émotion que le Dieu de la Guerre n'avait jamais perçu chez Kei jusqu'à présent.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Il... Il faut soigner Tadashi, et vite !

Se séparant de Yachi, Kiyoko ne se fit pas attendre et commença à faire apparaître des bandelettes diverses, ainsi que des onguents. Comme la plupart des personnes présentes la regardait avec admiration, elle crût bon d'expliquer :

\- C'est le maximum que je puisse faire, j'espère que cela suffira... Comme je suis la Divinité des Sciences, j'ai accès à certaines connaissances qui font que je peux faire apparaître des choses liées à ces dernières à ma guise. Mais mes connaissances étant assez limitées, c'est un peu compliqué, vu que je ne suis pas le Dieu de la Médecine, bien entendu.

Mais le regard de profonde gratitude de Tsukishima suffit à exprimer le respect que chacun avait pour elle à ce moment.

Peu de temps après, Tadashi ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et se releva sans trop de mal avec l'appui de Tsukishima et Oikawa. Tous se regardaient, le bonheur rayonnait dans leurs yeux. Seule une personne ne semblait pas satisfaite : So. Le jeune shinki attendait sur le pas de la porte de la cellule, tout gêné par la situation. C'est alors que Kageyama prit conscience qu'il leur restait encore quelque chose à accomplir, et pas des moindres : envoyer Izanagi aux Enfers, et pour de bon. Sans avoir besoin de se consulter, Nishinoya et Tsukishima prirent la tête du groupe, les deux frères reconnaissant enfin leur lien de parenté oublié depuis si longtemps.

Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône, Kageyama ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'appréhension quand à la situation qu'il allait affronter. Oui, puisqu'il fallait l'avouer, sa rencontre avec de nouveaux dieux tels que Bokuto ou Kiyoko le mettait mal à l'aise quand à ses propres capacités. C'est vrai, il ne connaissait son shinki que depuis quelques jours à peine, et le maniait avec la grâce d'un manche à balai. Il ne voyait guère où était sa place dans cette bataille contre le Roi des Dieux en personne. Mais quand une petite main chaude se glissa dans la sienne, Kageyama se sentit instantanément rassuré. Se retournant, il croisa le regard chaleureux de Shoyo, ainsi que son sourire, plus éclatant que jamais :

\- On va lui faire voir de quel bois on se chauffe, hein, Kageyama ?

Avant même que le concerné ait pu répondre, Tobio sentit une vive pression sur ses épaules, pression qui n'était autre que celle de Nishinoya qui faisait l'équilibriste.

\- Un peu mon neveu qu'on va le battre ! Mon père n'a qu'à bien se tenir, j'ai ramené les Dieux les plus puissants de la galaxie avec moi, et surtout, j'ai ramené mon frère ! Et ça, ça va lui en boucher un coin !

Le dénommé frère se retourna vivement, et soupira bruyamment en se demandant comment Nishinoya et lui pouvaient avoir les mêmes parents.

Kageyama en était certain désormais : même si il ne savait pas trop comment il allait faire pour se sortir de cette galère, sa place était ici, au milieu de ces Dieux qu'il avait appris à considérer comme des amis maintenant. Et il en était fier. Après tout, Bishamonten se doit de combattre auprès de ses frères d'armes, non ?

Plus déterminé que jamais, c'est un Tobio prêt au combat qui se tenait juste derrière Nishinoya et Tsukishima, quand ces derniers ouvrirent d'un même mouvement les deux grandes portes qui les séparaient de leur ennemi. Ou plutôt, de leurs ennemis.

\- Franchement, je suis déçu par la performance des tes amis, Tsukuyomi. Qui aurait cru qu'ils auraient autant de mal face à 500 shinkis. D'ailleurs, si tu te le demandes, je ne suis même pas étonné que tu m'ait trahi. Je l'ai su quand tu es né, que tu allais être un traître.

Devant eux se trouvait le maître de la forteresse, le dirigeant du monde des Dieux, autrement appelé Izanagi. Mais le problème résidant dans le fait qu'il était accompagné, et pas par n'importe qui : Kageyama comprit rapidement ce qu'entendant Izanagi en parlant des 500 shinkis qui combattaient dehors. Cela signifiait que les 500 autres se trouvaient ici ! Comme ils ne rentraient pas tous dans la salle du trône, la plupart avait revêtu leur forme armée et étaient manipulés par les shinkis restants. Une jolie armée, en somme.

Après un moment de stupéfaction générale, Tsukishima prit la parole :

\- Eh bien, j'avais pensé négocier avec toi, le vieux. Mais vu comment tu le prends, il semblerait que tu ne sois pas disposé à entendre nos arguments. Je pense que nous n'avons donc pas le choix, il faut utiliser d'autres arguments, plus... percutants.

D'un geste, il invoqua la forme armée de Tadashi, qui se transforma immédiatement en éventail. Le reste de la bande comprit rapidement qu'il fallait faire de même, et Kageyama sentit bientôt la présence rassurante de sa dague dans la paume de sa main.

Avec un sourire des plus méprisant, le Roi des Dieux persifla :

\- Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais pensé négocier avec des marmots. Et dire que deux d'entre vous sont mes enfants, je n'arrive pas à y croire. J'ai engendré un traître, et un imbécile. Bravo, Nishinoya, tu as démontré une fois de plus que tu es caractérisé par ta stupidité : tu as certes tué ta propre mère en venant au monde, et maintenant tu viens te jeter dans la gueule du loup afin que je te tue de mes propres mains. Après tout, ce n'est que justice, j'ai bien le droit à ma petite vengeance, moi aussi.

À ces mots, Yuu se ratatina littéralement sur place. Tobio pensait que le petit Dieu avait été blessé par ces paroles, qui sortaient tout de même de la bouche de son père. Mais Kagutsuti bouillait de colère, et ne put la contenir plus longtemps :

\- Je t'interdis de parler de Maman comme ça ! Je vais t'envoyer au seul endroit qui sera suffisant pour contenir toute ta folie : les Enfers !

En hurlant, il se jeta sur son père. Une dizaine de shinkis tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais un coup de lance les transperça tous. D'abord horrifié par cette violence, Kageyama fut soulagé de constater que les shinkis touchés étaient blessés, et non pas décedés.

 _Voilà quelqu'un qui ferait un excellent Roi._ Se dit-il avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

Sa petite lame s'enflamma rapidement au contact de l'air, et chacun des coups que Tobio portait à ses adversaires n'en était que plus douloureux.

La lutte était rude, chacun faisait son maximum pour gagner. Kageyama réussit même à mettre de côté son différent avec Oikawa, au point qu'ils combattaient désormais dos contre dos, étaient des duos arme-maître adaptés pour le corps-à-corps.

Mais si les shinkis tombaient par dizaine, il semblait impossible de pouvoir venir à bout d'Izanagi. Le Roi des Dieux se battaient sans arme, mais il tenait tête à Tsukishima et Nishinoya, qui l'assaillaient sans relâche. Cependant, Tobio ne perdait pas espoir. Connaissant Nishinoya de longue date, il avait lu dans le regard de ce dernier qu'il avait un plan. Comme ce genre de situation arrivait plutôt rarement, Kageyama espérait de tout son cœur que ce plan marcherait, car il commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

L'arrivée inopinée de Daichi, Tanaka, Bokuto et Kuroo offrit à Nishinoya la distraction qu'il fallait pour mettre en action son plan. Les quatre Dieux avaient finalement vaincus les 500 shinkis qui les retenaient à l'extérieur, et venaient prêter main-forte à leurs amis.

Kagutsuti en profita donc pour esquiver adroitement une attaque de son père, et en se penchant, il déclencha une des techniques les plus redoutées du monde des Dieux :

\- Invocation : la Porte de l'Enfer !

Au moment exact où Nishinoya scanda le nom de son attaque, un sceau se mit à luire sur son dos, d'une telle brillance qu'on le voyait même à travers son t-shirt. Instantanément, une faille s'ouvrit dans le sol, et un courant d'air extrêmement puissant commença à emporter Izanagi, qui ne faisait tout d'un coup plus le malin.

\- QUOI ! Ta mère t'a donc scellé cette technique dans le dos avant de mourir ? C'en était la seule détentrice, et il fallait qu'elle la lègue au plus incapable de ses fils !

Yu ne perdit pas un instant pour répondre à cette insulte :

\- Tu as désormais la preuve que je ne suis pas un incapable, puisque la Porte de l'Enfer aspirera l'âme la plus corrompue de la pièce, c'est-à-dire la tienne !

En effet, comme pour souligner les paroles du Dieu du Feu, Izanagi semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à résister à l'attraction de la porte. Mais il n'était pas le Roi des Dieux pour rien, et sa seule volonté lui permettait encore de tenir.

Sans même se concerter, Tsukishima et Nishinoya se placèrent derrière leur père et d'un même mouvement, le poussèrent dans le vide.

Kageyama devait l'admettre, le cri que poussa Izanagi en tombant hanterait sûrement ses rêves durant des décennies.

Toute la rage de ce dernier était contenue dans ce seul et unique cri. Chacun comprit combien il haïssait ses enfants à ce moment-là, et toute cette haine dépassait ce que Tobio aurait seulement pu imaginer.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle, seulement troublé par les gémissements des shinkis blessés par nos héros. Personne ne semblait vouloir se rendre compte de la situation, Nishinoya et Tsukishima encore moins. La seule chose qui leur paraissait importante, c'était de se dire qu'il venait de tuer leur père. Vallaient-ils mieux que lui en ayant fait cela ? Aucun des deux n'en était sûr.

Subrepticement, les shinkis reprirent forme humaine et réveillèrent leurs maîtres de leur torpeur. Tobio était encore hanté par le cri d'Izanagi quand une petite tête rousse apparut dans son champ de vision :

\- Hey Kagebaka ! Il faut aller délivrer les prisonniers de la forteresse, je te rappelle que c'est ce qu'on avait promis à So !

Le Kagebaka fit tilter Kageyama sur son état d'esprit : était-il assez stupide pour oublier le marché passé avec le garde ? Le jeune Dieu se surprit à penser que son shinki était décidement bien utile, alors qu'en général c'était plutôt l'inverse qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Daichi, autrement dit le « papa poule » de l'expédition, vint serrer Nishinoya et Tsukishima, qui après une grimace de surprise, répondit à son étreinte. La fierté et le respect se lisait dans les yeux de chacun des Dieux, les deux frères le remarquèrent enfin et dirent à l'unisson :

\- On y serait jamais arrivé sans vous, merci les gars.

Ce fut comme un signal. Tous le monde se précipita sur les deux héros du jour pour célébrer la victoire, et certains shinkis auparavant dans l'autre camp se joignirent à la masse.

Enfin, Nishinoya prit fièrement la tête de la marche victorieuse qui les menait aux cachots. De nombreux gardes donnèrent leurs passe-partout, ce qui fait qu'en peu de temps, les cellules furent ouvertes et une nouvelle scène de liesse réchauffa le cœur de Kageyama, surtout quand il eut la satisfaction de voir So se jeter dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant.

Mais le plus important restait à faire, et c'est un shinki qui aborda le sujet :

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qui est le nouveau roi désormais ?

Sans hésitation, les regards se tournèrent vers Nishinoya, qui les soutint avec courage. Tsukishima résuma ce que tous pensaient :

\- Le vrai héros aujourd'hui, c'est toi, Nishinoya. Sans ton incroyable technique, je ne sais pas comment on s'en serait sortis. Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui ici de devenir roi.

L'émotion faisant trembler quelque peu sa voix, le concerné répondit :

\- C'est avec honneur que j'accepte cette charge, mais j'aimerais y imposer quelques changements...

Cette condition étonna l'assemblée, mais ces changements n'étaient fait que dans le bien de chacun. En effet, la forteresse aux mille shinkis n'existera désormais plus, Nishinoya ayant choisi de garder le château uniquement pour les réunions importantes. Comme étant toujours en vadrouille, le futur Roi donna son numéro a tous les Dieux ici présents, afin que ceux-ci puissent faire remonter divers problèmes.

Une nouvelle génération se mettait en place, et c'était tant mieux.

Kageyama regardait tout le monde avec des yeux brillants de satisfaction, jusqu'à ce que le rouquin qui lui servait d'arme lui rappelle leur « mission » de départ...

\- Kageyama, tu ne penses pas que ce serait le moment idéal pour aller voir Kiyoko-san ?


	14. Chapter 14

Salut salut!

Comment ça va? Bon, je sais qu'il est tard, mais j'ai eu une journée plutôt remplie et je tenais malgré tout à tenir mon engagement. Voilà donc le dernier chapitre de Noraikyuu!, ma première fanfiction sur ffnet. C'est pour l'instant la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite, mais j'espère m'améliorer sur ce point et pouvoir faire des fanfictions plus longues, 20 chapitres qui sait? Le problème, c'est que je sais exactement où va ma fanfiction, donc je vais droit au but et c'est assez rapide. J'espère corriger ce défaut dans la fanfiction qui suivra. En tout cas, je garde ce petit rendez-vous du 26 de chaque mois pour publier mon chapitre, donc rendez-vous le 26 septembre pour le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle fanfiction!

Bisous! Et merci aux reviews, aux favoris et aux followers!

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le Dieu des Âmes perdues

\- Vous êtes un Dieu ? Vous venez pour une arme donc ? C'est par ici.

Shoyo adorait renseigner les gens. Depuis qu'il était devenu le Dieu des Âmes perdues, sa vie lui semblait idyllique. Bien sur, il y avait quelques petits bémols, notamment dans sa relation avec Kageyama. Comment devaient-ils se comporter l'un envers l'autre, puisque Shoyo était à la fois le shinki de Kageyama et un dieu à part entière ?

Mais cette gêne n'était que passagère, les deux compères étant toujours prêts à aller détruire quelques ayakashis si cela s'imposait.

Shoyo était tout intimidé en se disant que quand même, les plus grands dieux venaient le voir pour obtenir de nouveaux shinkis. La semaine dernière par exemple, il avait vu Inari-sama, le Dieu du Riz et de l'Agriculture ! Ce dernier était venu chercher un shinki qui pourrait l'aider dans ses travaux agricoles, le dieu étant connu pour son immense propriété quelque part dans l'Au-Delà.

Même si tout allait bien désormais, Shoyo savait mieux que personne combien les débuts avaient été difficiles. Certes, il avait l'approbation du Roi des Dieux en personne pour devenir le Dieu guide, comme il pouvait s'appeller désormais, mais il fallait répandre sa légende dans le monde des humains afin que les âmes soient le moins corrompues possibles pendant leur errance.

C'est là qu'intervenaient tout les amis de Shoyo. Kuroo, Daichi et même Tsukishima avaient fait de leur mieux pour amener les âmes au bon endroit, et prévenir les Dieux susceptibles d'avoir besoin de main-d'œuvre.

Car oui, Shoyo avait deux casquettes, voire même trois : il guidait les âmes afin qu'elles puissent devenir des shinkis, il guidait les Dieux en les conseillant sur le shinki le plus adapté, et était évidemment ouvert à tout shinki qui voulait retrouver ses origines.

Bien entendu, cette « faculté » était moins souvent sollicitée, car il s'agissait de quelque chose d'assez personnel, mais paradoxalement peu de shinkis voulaient vraiment savoir d'où ils venaient.

Mais Shoyo était alors extrêmement fier quand des armes venaient lui demander conseil, même si il ne s'agissait que d'une dizaine d'individus jusqu'à présent.

D'ailleurs, il avait été particulièrement surpris quand Hajime était venu le voir afin de retrouver ses parents. Tout en supportant cette épreuve avec courage, il avait trouvé qu'il était mort d'une erreur médicale après un accident de moto, et qu'il avait une sœur jumelle. Cette découverte avait plus que jamais rapproché Oikawa et Hajime, et Shoyo en était plutôt satisfait.

Le temps avait passé, et chacun avait trouvé sa place dans le petit monde des Dieux. Nishinoya adorait particulièrement le nouveau rôle de Shoyo, car cela lui permettait de chercher les âmes et de les amener jusqu'au Bureau des Âmes perdues, et par la même occasion de s'échapper de ses responsabilités en tant que Roi des Dieux.

Malgré cette tendance à la fuite quand il en venait au travail, Nishinoya pouvait être quelqu'un de sérieux quand l'objectif à remplir l'intéressait. Par exemple, Shoyo avait pu constater que le Roi des Dieux convoquait assez souvent des réunions dans la forteresse pour des buts parfois obscurs, mais qui amélioraient les relations entre les dieux.

Shoyo avait été assez intimidé la première fois qu'il s'y était rendu, car il s'agissait alors de sa présentation officielle en tant que dieu. Mais la plupart des dieux avaint été très accueillants, et même si certains avaient râlé sur le fait qu'un simple shinki devienne un dieu, et qui plus est en inventant sa propre discipline, ils avaient fini par reconnaître que le travail de Shoyo était très utile.

Le rouquin se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait vu son temple construit. Il était certes plus petit que les autres, il n'en restait pas moins cher aux yeux de Shoyo, qui avait vu avec émotion les gens rentrer à l'intérieur et faire leurs offrandes pour le bon voyage de tel ou tel défunt.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le nouveau Dieu n'entendit pas tout de suite les voix qui l'appellaient. Levant les yeux, il apercut alors Kageyama et Tsukishima, qui encadrait une personne qui avait pourtant beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, mais même si le temps avait passé, il était capable de la reconnaître entre mille, il en était certain.

Natsu avait beaucoup pleuré, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Son compagnon l'avait soutenu avec durant cette épreuve avec tellement d'attachement que cela en devenait presque inquiétant. Mais toujours était-il que cette absence laisserait un vide dans son cœur pour un moment.

Bien entendu, elle avait la ferme intention de le remplir, notamment avec son futur enfant qui ne connaîtrait jamais cette personne pourtant si chère à sa mère. Mais Natsu savait qu'elle ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'elle n'aurait pas rendu visite à Shoyo.

Le temple ne se trouvait pas loin de chez elle, mais son embonpoint causé par son accouchement proche la fatiguait énormément. Pourtant, c'est à pied et appuyée sur son mari qu'elle se rendit au temple des Âmes perdues, comme les gens l'appelait.

Natsu n'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Sa rencontre avec son grand frère, alors qu'elle venait seulement d'avoir cinq ans, l'avait marquée à vie. Elle avait progressivement passé cette découverte du monde des Dieux au second plan, mais quand un temple a été construit près de chez elle, tout lui était revenu en mémoire : l'accident, l'enterrement, puis cette surprise de retrouver le petit rouquin qu'elle aimait tant dans sa chambre, avant de lui expliquer qu'il allait bien... Bien sur, elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même si certains illuminés qui prétendait avoir rencontré Shoyo s'étonnait devant la ressemblance entre Natsu et ce dernier, ainsi que la coïncidence que le dieu porte le même nom que son défunt frère, d'après la légende. Mais seule Natsu savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coïncidence.

Mais c'était la première fois que la jeune femme rentrait dans un de ces temples. L'atmosphère était toujours un peu étrange dans le temple des Âmes perdues, comme un mélange de tristesse, d'inquiétude et d'espoir. S'agenouillant devant l'autel sur lequel était dressé un portrait, plutôt ressemblant, elle devait l'admettre, du Dieu guide, elle soupira de soulagement et de satisfaction réunis :

 _S'il te plaît Sho-chan, guide maman jusqu'à toi, e_ _t rend-la heureuse, comme moi j'ai pu le faire ! Elle a bien vécu et s'est bien occupée de moi, à ton tour maintenant de t'occuper d'elle._

Le bruit du cahier qu'il venait de faire tomber ramena Shoyo à la réalité.

Oui, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La femme souriante aux cheveux gris qui se tenait devant lui n'était autre que sa mère. Immédiatement, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il se jeta dans les bras de celle qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années.

Le rouquin sentit sa mère chanceler sous son poids, et se souvint alors qu'il s'agissait d'une des rares personnes a être plus petite que lui.

Après un long moment d'embrassades, Miko Hinata se décida à parler :

\- Eh bien... Tu peux remercier tes camarades qui m'ont guidé jusqu'à toi, je ne pensais pas que le monde pouvait devenir aussi effrayant après la mort !

Shoyo ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette évocation. Sa mère était restée la même, toujours aussi exubérante même dans les moments les plus émouvants !

\- Tu n'as pas changé physiquement, Shoyo, mais pourtant, je te sens plus mature... Cette vie-là t'as fait grandir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux Hinata se mirent alors soudainement à pleurer silencieusement, chacun regrettant de ne pas avoir été plus longtemps là l'un pour l'autre.

Miko fut la première à se remettre de son émotion et prit immédiatement les choses en main, ayant toujours été pragmatique :

\- Bon, tes deux amis m'ont un peu expliqué en quoi consistait ce monde, et j'ai globalement compris. Du coup, j'aurais une demande un peu spéciale à te faire, mon fils. Accepterais-tu de prendre ta vieille mère comme shinki ? Je sais que tu n'en as pas pris pour l'instant, et je ne suis pas sûre d'être grandement utile, mais...

Sans laisser à sa mère le temps de finir sa phrase, le rouquin la tint fermement par les épaules, et lui répondit de la manière la plus sérieuse du monde :

\- Ce serait le plus grand des honneurs pour moi, maman.

D'une voix tremblotante, Shoyo accomplit la cérémonie, et découvrit avec stupéfaction que sa mère était une faux, et pas des moindres... Voilà qui serait bien utile pour se défendre contre d'éventuels agresseurs ! Shoyo aimait quand il combattait en harmonie avec Kageyama, mais il voyait en la possession d'une arme aussi impressionnante le moyen idéal pour faire ses preuves dans le monde des Dieux.

Et c'est avec satisfaction que notre jeune héros invita immédiatemment tous ses amis pour leur présenter sa mère. Le Dieu des Âmes Perdues était plus qu'heureux désormais, chacun pouvait en témoigner.


End file.
